Fated
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Misao Kamiya and her twin sister Kaoru have a little brother, Yahiko. They lost both of their parents long ago, and have been left to take care of Yahiko. Working in a nightclub, they run into Aoshi whom they havn't seen in eight years.
1. Cats Exotic

Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to the creator of Ruroni Kenshin. I've changed the ages of the characters around a bit, but not too much. I just made Kaoru and Misao the same age, Yahiko and Sanosuke abit older, and Megumi and Hajime a bit younger. This is AU. Alternate Reality. I will probally repeat that every chapter, but please don't flame me about how thisdoesn't follow the manga. Thank you. And enjoy!

**Summary:** Misao Kamiya and her twin sister Kaoruare 20 years old with a 14 year old brother, Yahiko. Their mother died giving birth to him, and their father died whenYahiko was 9 and they were 15. The Tokyo government took their father's dojo, which had been willed to Kaoru, from her, and the girls are left having to take two jobs in order to fend for themselves and their brother. Working days in a Cafe and nights in a Nightclub, They are just able to get by. They both use the Kamiya Kasshin Style and the Oniwaban Style. One night in the Nightclub they run into Aoshi Shinomori, whom they hadn't seen in years, and his three companions, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Hajime Saitou. What are the reactions?  
Misao/Hajime, Kaoru/Kenshin, and Megumi/Sanosuke.

* * *

Misao Kamiya sighed and pushed her long blue-black braid –which brushed the back of her knees- over her shoulder. Glancing to the side she looked at her taller, though identical twin, Kaoru. Kaoru may have been taller then her by 3 inches, but they both had the same blue eyes, and the same blue-black hair. Kaoru kept her's to mid-back length though. They had a little brother, Yahiko who was now 14 years old to their 20. Misao sighed again and felt her braid being tugged lightly. Turning she saw Kaoru smirk slightly at her before releasing her hold on her twin's braid. 

"Why so pensive Misao?" She asked, still smirking. Misao shrugged.

"I don't know. Thinking about our life I guess." She replied blandly.

"…Don't be unhappy Misao-chan…" Kaoru said, her voice sad and soft, her eyes sad as well. "I know our life is less then perfect…but we'll survive. Once Yahiko gets of age -in just four years- we can quit our horrid jobs at _Cat's Exotic_." Kaoru finished, her eyes brightened with hope, and her hand resting on her sister's shoulder. Misao smiled back.

"Yes…that is something to hope for." Misao said softly. "Shall we get ready? We only have an hour." She added as an afterthought. Kaoru nodded at her side and the two of them left the cozy café where they spent their days working as waitresses, and left to walk to their small two room apartment.

The apartment they shared was modest, with one bathroom, one kitchen/dining room/living room combo, and two bedrooms. Misao and Kaoru shared the master bedroom, and Yahiko got the second, smaller room to his self.

In order to keep up with all their expenditures-rent, clothes, food, toys for Yahiko, his schooling- Misao and Kaoru had to take two jobs. They worked days at a Café called _Suns risin' _and nights at a nightclub called _Cat's Exotic_. They were only exotic dancers though, and would under no circumstances sink so low as to sell their bodies.

Even though the both of them had been offered a rather tidy sum –enough to quit their day jobs literally, they refused. They still had their pride, no matter how little it counted for.

Kaoru got dressed in their bathroom as Misao changed in their bedroom. They both wore the same uniform for their job, and considering that they were exotic dancers, the uniforms were surprisingly modest, and comfortable. Not to say that Kaoru or Misao would willingly wear them anywhere but at work, but to them, it could be much worse.

The uniforms that the girls had to wear for their job were relatively simple. The uniforms were also specially made just for their measurements, making the uniform just a bit more comfortable. They both had black suede halter tops, which connected to a black collar with a silver bell on it. The halter-top stopped right under their bottom ribs, bearing their stomachs, and they wore short, leather miniskirts. The skirts started at the widest points of their hips and extended to their mid thighs, with a slit going halfway up their left leg. The skirts themselves were a dark midnight-blue, although they looked black unless the girls were under bright light. They both wore thigh length stockings, which were striped black and deep blue. On their feet were black, leather, shin length boots which were covered in metal buckles.

Their uniforms were meant to make them look sexy and dangerous, but not to be taken off. When they finally had lost hope of finding any decent job and had taken the job at _Cat's Exotic_ in desperation they had made that perfectly clear.

They would dance. That was it, they would not sleep with anyone, and they would not strip. After some serious negations handled by Kaoru for the most part, the manager agreed.

Once Kaoru was changed into her uniform she entered her shared room and found Misao sitting on her bed, a brush in her hand. Taking the brush with a smile, Kaoru knelt on the bed behind her and started to help Misao with her hair. She calmly undid the braid and brushed the long strands straight with a thick bristled brush. Kaoru always found peace in brushing her sister's hair, and Misao never refused her sister that small pleasure, even if it meant sitting still for hours letting Kaoru play with her hair. She didn't mind actually, it calmed her as well, and it had become a sort of ritual before they left for work every night.

Once she had finished brushing Misao's long hair she deftly twirled it back up into an intricate braid, with six separate sections rather then three. After she finished that she wrapped it securely but lightly around the crown of Misao's head –making a halo effect- leaving the last several inches to run down the middle of Misao's back, ending in-between her shoulder blades. After securing the braid to Misao's head with several carefully placed bobby pins, Kaoru patted Misao's shoulder and turned around.

Misao smiled and took the brush that Kaoru handed to her, and started to brush Kaoru's shorter hair. It took her much less time to brush Kaoru's hair then it took Kaoru to brush her hair –for obvious reasons- so she spent some moments running her hands gently though her sister's hair. After a few seconds she separated Kaoru's hair into two equal sections and twisted them both up into separate buns, which she pinned to stay on top of Kaoru's head, above her ears. She pulled at the buns a bit until some strands pulled loose, and she left the loose hair down to frame Kaoru's soft face.

Once Misao was done she hopped off of the bed and placed the brush on their shared vanity, which was situated right between their beds, and in the exact middle of the room. One side of the room was very neat; and the second was somewhat messy. The messier half belonging to Misao as she had little patience for housework.

Kaoru got up as well, and with a small nod at each other, they grabbed their coats -their only splurge had been to get themselves and Yahiko good coats. - Their coats were a dark brown color and reached down to their knees, which was rather necessary for several reasons. They had tried changing into their uniforms in the changing room at the club once, and never again. It had been a rather bad experience, which neither cared to dwell on. The second was that they greatly preferred not to walk though town from their apartment to the club in only their uniforms.

Once they had their coats one, the two girls peeked into Yahiko's room before leaving.

"Yahiko-kun…" Kaoru started softly, noticing that her brother was studying a book for one of his classes.

"Yahiko-chan, we…we're leaving now ok?" Misao interjected, calling him 'chan' even though she knew he hated it. His eye twitched but he put up with it considering everything his older sisters were doing to keep him alive and healthy.

"Ok…be careful Ka-aneue, Mi-aneue." He replied, his voice betraying is worry for his sisters. He had hated that they took that second job, but had ultimately lost the augment.

"We will be Yahiko-kun. Don't worry. We still know how to fight, we practice whenever we can, you know that." Kaoru said calmly, a soft smile on her lips. Misao nodded in agreement, impatient to be going. The sooner they left, the sooner they'd be back.

"Wait!" Yahiko said, getting up and leaving the book open on his bed where he had previously been bending over it. Misao and Kaoru stopped, Kaoru's hand on the doorknob.

"Yes Yahiko-kun?" She asked softly.

"Um…I'd...can I come? I'd feel better if I was there to keep an eye on you…" He muttered slowly, embarrassed. Misao's and Kaoru's answers were instantaneous.

"No way shrimp! Kaoru and I are perfectly capable of handling ourselves!"

"Yahiko-kun! It's an adult club! You mustn't!"

"If we can't handle it I doubt you'd be much help!"

"You have school work!"

Yahiko sighed dejectedly, and returned to his room. Sighing Kaoru followed and Misao threw her hands into the air before following.

"Are you really that worried about us Yahiko-kun?" Kaoru asked. When Yahiko nodded she sighed and glanced at Misao whom shrugged.

"Eh…why not. If it makes him feel better I guess…" She started before she was cut off by Yahiko hugging her. Even though he was a full six years younger then both her and Kaoru, he still came up to her forehead, as he was only two inches shorter then her. She figured that in a couple years he'd be taller then both of his sisters.

"Off now punk." She said, although there was a teasing quality to her voice. Yahiko smiled sheepishly and let go.

"Fine…on one condition Yahiko, well, three." Kaoru started seriously. Turning to look at her Yahiko waited for her conditions.

"One, your school work and grades do not drop. Two, you can come with us every night we have work there, but your homework must be done beforehand, tonight is an exception. Third, you only go to the nightclub when we are working there, and you stay where we put you. We don't need you developing a strange fetish at your age ok?"

Yahiko nodded ruefully at her conditions and his face turned red at her last.

"Hey! I wouldn't-" He started before he was cut off by Misao's laugh.

"Ok shrimp, get some nicer clothes on, and hurry." Yahiko nodded and the two girls left to wait in the all-purpose room. After a few minutes he returned, wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and his hair in a low ponytail. He was pulling his dark brown waist length coat on as he entered the room, and with a nod Kaoru stood up and the three of them left the apartment, Kaoru locking it behind them, and after pausing for a moment handing the key to Yahiko. With that the three of them left to walk to the nightclub.

* * *

Well? Do you guys like it? Hate it? Please Read and Review! 


	2. Aoshi returns

Aoshi Shinomori sighed, looking slowly around as he and his three companions entered the large bustling city known as Tokyo. One of his companions, a man of short stature –being only 5'2" to his 6'2"- with long red hair kept in a low ponytail and kind purple eyes named Kenshin Himura, glanced over at him but kept silent. His other two companions consisted of a roaming officer named Hajime Saitou, and an ex-criminal named Sanosuke Sagara. Kenshin himself was a wandering swordsman, but refused to kill. Aoshi was a wandering swordsman as well, but he had no qualms against killing if need be.

Hajime was a very quiet, but cynical, and some would say cold man. He had slicked back black hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He was rather tall as well, standing only two inches shorter then himself.

Sanosuke was a nothing package all together. He stood at 5'10" and had untamable dark brown hair and eyes. He fought with his fists unlike the rest of the group whom preferred swords, and he had a very volatile temper.

But while most would call Hajime a cold man, Aoshi was indeed a very cold, almost emotionless person. He had lost his four previous companions, whom he had known almost his entire life, six years ago when he met Kenshin and the others. He had almost killed himself, because his men had died to protect him. Kenshin had saved him, but from then on Aoshi found it hard to care for much of anything.

They had wandered for a while, soon to be joined with the reckless Sanosuke and the evil hating Hajime. The four of them had been wandering aimlessly ever since, stopping every now and them to help towns in need, and to bring justice to people.

But now, after six years of wandering, they had come to Tokyo. It had been eight years since he had seen this city last, the city where he had grown up. He had left eight years ago, when he had been eighteen. He was now twenty-six. Although Kenshin was the shortest person in the group, he was the second oldest at twenty-nine. Saitou was thirty and Sanosuke was the youngest at twenty-five.

Aoshi looked around the town again, and memories of his life before he had left came rushing back. He had told his companions that he had grown up in Tokyo, and that he had left eight years ago with his friends, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hannya. But besides that, he did not go into much detail about his past life. None of them did, but no one minded. They were comfortable with each other without worrying about each other's pasts.

He noticed that Kenshin was staring at him and shook his head slightly. Hajime came up from behind him, a cigarette in his mouth per usual and kept pace with him and Kenshin.

"You told us you were born here Shinomori." Hajime said calmly, his eyes darting around to take in the crowds of people. Glancing back, Sanosuke saw that Hajime was talking and dropped back to match his pace with them.

"Yeah, so why have you been avoiding coming back for the last eight years huh? I mean, were you chased out of town or something?" He asked in his normal blunt manner. Aoshi stared at him blankly before looking at the town, and deciding not to answer Sanosuke's question.

"Yes…I was born here, I left when I was eighteen with Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hannya. But you three already know how that turned out…" Aoshi started, his eyes glazed a bit before continuing, mostly to himself rather then his companions. "Tokyo hasn't changed at all since I left…I wonder…have they?" He muttered, ignoring Hajime's and Kenshin's startled expressions and Sanosuke's prying one.

"Huh? Who are you talking about Iceman? Whose 'they'?" Sanosuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"it doesn't matter." Aoshi said simply. Kenshin nodded and continued on, and Hajime merely nodded as he could care less. But Sanosuke kept pressing him about it, while Aoshi refused to answer.

They finally got to the central square of the town, and sat down on some benches to rest. The sun had just gone down behind the buildings, and there was a slight chill in the air although none of them noticed.

"We should find someplace to stay, we have enough to afford decent inn I think." Kenshin suggested calmly.

"Fine." Sanosuke snorted. "As long as I don't have to share a room with him again." He continued, gesturing angrily at Hajime.

"Now, now Rooster head," Hajime started, a wry smirk on his face. "Keep talking like that and I'd think you don't like me." Sanosuke glared at him and started to retort when Kenshin intervened.

"Let's not start a fight you two." He said, still calm.

"Fine. Lets go somewhere and get a drink." Sanosuke muttered. Aoshi snorted in disgust.

"Let's not."

"Yes!"

"No." With his final answer Sanosuke started muttering. Saitou was smoking yet another cigarette, and Kenshin was shaking his head, bemused.

"We might as well Aoshi. It'll make him shut up, and we have been on the road none stop for the past two weeks." Kenshin said with a smile. Sanosuke was grinning widely and Saitou was chuckling. Aoshi sighed, seeing he wouldn't win and got up. Fine. There should be a nightclub over there unless they've moved it." He said pointing over to the left where they saw a nightclub with a neon sign lit saying, _Cat's Exotic_.

2


	3. At the Night Club

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the name I give Kaoru and Misao's parents, their manager and...uh...that's all. All the rest belongs to the creators of Ruroni Kenshin.

Ok, I offically love you guys! I got such wonderful reviews!

**Mandella-sama:** I'm so glad you like it.  
**Gabyhyatt:** Thank you muchly!  
**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: **Ne! o.O I was planning too! Please don't kill mah!  
**Jasmine Reinier: **Wow...I really appreciate your lengthy review, it's great. XD. Don't worry Jazzy, I love long reviews.And I agree with you, there are far to little Misao/Saitou fans out there. In my opinion, every Wolf needs a Weasel in his life. giggles insanly I used to be be sort of obsessed with Aoshi, but now I'm completely obsessed with Hajime Saitou. And it doesn't help matters that wolves already were one of my favorite animals...lol. And as for my spelling and grammar, I do all my work on Word, and I don't do it all at one time, and then post it, I mean I come across all these stories where in the Authors note they say that their chapters would have been longer but they had to go to bed or somthing like that! It makes no sense! But, I digress, Please enjoy. (I have read to fan fics already. I loved them. XD)

Now to everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

Misao and her sister entered the Nightclub seven minutes before they were due on stage. Glancing around quickly Misao spotted a very good friend of theirs, Megumi Takani. She was only one year older then them, and she had long, mid back length black hair like Kaoru, and deep brown eyes. She was a very sly and sarcastic person, but she was a good person to have as a friend. The met her when they had started working here, and had become friends right away. She was a bartendress, and enjoyed flirting with the clientele, although she never went further then that, because her morals matched theirs. 

Misao grabbed Yahiko's hand and walked over to the bar, Kaoru following a step behind. Yahiko grumbled at the fact that Misao was holding his hand like he was a little kid, to whom she replied that he was and to shut up. She got to the bar and waved her free hand.

"Oi! Fox Bitch!" She called affectionately. Megumi looked over and saw her, and after she finished handing a drink to her current customer she walked over with a smile on her face. Her uniform consisted of a flared, black, thigh length skirt, a dark blue shirt with a low v-neck and no sleeves, and black leather vest over that. She had a small white apron over her skirt, and black finger-less gloves, which came to mid forearm. Her dark hair was down as it always was, framing her face and hanging over her shoulders.

"Hey Weasel Girl. Kaoru-chan." She answered just as affectionately. "Who's your boyfriend Misao-chan?" She said with a wink gesturing at Yahiko. Misao and Yahiko both glared daggers at the girl and drop each other's hand at the same time while Kaoru laughed softly.

"Megumi-chan, this is our brother Yahiko-kun. You know Misao and I refuse to go out with anyone..." She answered softly.

"I'm teasing you girls. I knew it was Yahiko, you talk about him often enough." She said with a smile on her face, her hands held up to placate the fuming Misao and Yahiko. "They really care about you, you know…" She continued softly, speaking to Yahiko whom stared at his feet.

"Yeah. I know." He answered.

"Anyways Megumi, Yahiko-chan really hates that we took this job, almost more then we do…" Misao started slowly. "And he is really worried about us, so he will start coming here every night while we work, to be a body guard of sorts I guess. Not that Kaoru or I need it, but if it makes him feel better…" Misao continued, ending with a shrug while Yahiko kept staring at his feet embarrassed.

"And you were wondering if I could keep an eye on him? Sure, no problem. Yahiko? You can have a seat behind the bar, that way you won't be in the way, and you can keep a eye on your sisters ok?" Megumi said softly, gesturing to a bench situated behind the bar with a decent view of the stage. He nodded silently and took a seat.

Misao and Kaoru smile at Yahiko before giving Megumi a swift hug and dashing back stage where they then take off their coats.

Once behind stage they saw their manager, Horuki Wasbisha. He was a middle aged, balding man, though what hair he still had was thick and brown. He had gray eyes and lines on his face, although they were laugh lines.

He may have been the owner and manager of the biggest and most popular Nightclub in this side of Tokyo, but he wasn't overtly perverted, and he wasn't cruel. When he had seen the predicament Misao and Kaoru had been in when they came for a job, he agreed to their conditions readily, and he even slipped extra into their pay every now and then. Not much, because he knew they would not accept pity or charity, but enough to help though some difficult times.

"There you two are, I was beginning to think my main attractions weren't going to show." He said with a smile. They both blushed slightly, though what he said was true. Because they both practiced the Kamiya Kasshin Style and the Oniwaban Style, and were constantly honing their skills, they were quite agile and flexible.

"We are truly sorry Wasbisha-Sama." The replied at the same time. He laughed and replied,

"Call time is three minutes girls. Get ready. The nodded as he left to let them prepare themselves for their performance.

"Ok, remember the new routine Misao?" Kauro asked nervously. They changed their routine once every other week and they were always nervous when they first did a new one on stage. Misao nodded absentmindedly, going over the moves in her head.

"Yes… this is a really great one Kaoru…" She answered softly. They both hated going on stage in front of people, especially when they had to do something so erotic, but they had learned how to tune out the audience, and only pay attention to the music, their routine, and each other. After what seemed like seconds, their call came.

"And now, the performance you've all been waiting for! The Sexy kuroneko twins, Tsume and Taizen!"

Misao and Kaoru smirked at each other, still amused by their stage names, and walked into the blinding bright lights which lit up the stage.

* * *

Aoshi and his companions sat around a small table near the middle of the bar, in-between the bar and the stage. Aoshi was nursing a bottle of sake, of which Kenshin was helping him with, while Hajime was content with gin and his seemingly endless supply of cigarettes. Sanosuke was also drinking sake, although he had a bottle to himself, and was getting slightly drunk, although all of them had developed a large tolerance to alcohol over the years. 

Sanosuke kept looking over at the bar, and would often go over to flirt with one of the bartendress' although the women kept turning him down to his disdain and Hajime's everlasting amusement. Kenshin and Hajime would periodically glance at the stage and watch whatever performance was going on at the moment before they would turn back to their drinks in indifference.

Aoshi cared even less then they did. Sanosuke on the other hand-when he wasn't pursuing the women behind the bar- was watching the stage with glee. Aoshi was somewhat disgusted with his behavior, but had grown used to it over the years of their acquaintance. It was getting rather late by now and Aoshi was bout to suggest they leave when he saw a man walk onto the stage and raise his hands for silence. As none of the other performances had been bothered to be announced, Aoshi watched in an indifferent interest. Sanosuke, Kenshin and Hajime were also staring at the speaker in curiosity.

"And now, the performance you've all been waiting for! The Sexy kuroneko twins, Tsume and Manako!" He yelled, to which a large majority of the audience stood up and started clapping and whistling. Aoshi and his companions looked around in differing degrees of shock, before turning to look at the stage.

The lights on stage turned up to a blinding consistency, and he saw to slim figures walk…no, slink was the word…onto the stage. He could not make out their features for the brightness of the light. His eyes started to water when suddenly the lights dimmed and faded until the stage was lit by only one light, and then the music started.

He did not recognize the tune, but the second he saw the women on stage, he didn't even try to name it.

"Wow! Those are some babes!" Sanosuke whispered, his eyes wide, Hajime was staring at the stage looking completely indifferent, but if Aoshi had been in state of mind to notice, he would have seen that Hajime was indeed intrigued but the women on stage, namely the shorter more vibrant one. Kenshin on the other hand was staring wide eyed at the stage in shock, but he didn't look away from them.

"It…can't be…Aoshi whispered under his breath, eyeing the young women on stages as the twirled and spun, bending and twisting themselves around three poles set into the stage.

They were both wearing the same clothes, a black shirt which connected to a black collar with a bell, and had no sleeves, an –in his mind- indecently short skirt which had a slit up the left thigh and which was also black. They had stockings of some sort which went up to their thighs, and was striped black and blue, and they had black leather boots covered in silver buckles which went up to their shins. They both had black hair, looking almost blue under the light.

The taller of the two had her hair up in two buns above her ears, with pieces of hair framing her pale face. The other had her hair in a braid, wrapped around her head and trailing down her back partially. And although he could not see their eyes, he knew that they would be a deep sea blue.

He may not have seen them in eight years, but he knew them.

"Misao and Kaoru…" He muttered under his breath, completely flabbergasted. He could not believe his eyes! Those two, whom had been like sisters to him, working at a place like this! He noticed that his three companions were staring at him, and tore his gaze from the two girls on stage.

"This one thinks you know those two, yes?" Kenshin asked curiously. Hajime had his eyebrow raised and was smirking at Aoshi. Sanosuke was fuming.

"Hey! You know to hot babes like that and didn't tell us about them!" Aoshi glared at Sanosuke before turning back to the stage.

"Don't speak of my sister's that way teme…" he muttered. He heard and saw Hajime spit the gin he had been drinking out, and had the pleasure of seeing equally dumbfounded expressions on both Kenshin's and Sanosuke's faces.

"Shinomori, since when have you had sisters? You told us you had no family." Hajime said softly, his eyes cold and narrowed. Kenshin and Sanosuke nodded, still to shocked to speak.

"And that is true." He replied shortly, turning to stare angrily at the two women on stage.

He knew that his companions were staring at him but he didn't care. Right then the music ended and the lights brightened a bit. Misao and Kaoru walked to the front of the stage, when suddenly they were both staring at him.

* * *

END of chapter three

Kuroneko: means 'Black Cat'  
Tsume: means 'Claw' Fitting for Misao.  
Taizen: means 'calm'; which is fitting for Kaoru

Read and Review!


	4. Trouble Brews

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, blah, blah, blah.

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru:** Oh, you think so do you? chuckles Well, you may be surprised.  
**Kaori-Angel:** I'm so glad you like this Fanfic. I hope you like where this chapter goes.  
**WEIRDkittywwingz: **Yes. This is mostly a Misao/Saitou, because I love thoses two...but it also a Kaoru/Kenshin, and Megumi/Sanosuke. Unless I decide to make a OC, Aoshi will be alone...shrugs I doubt he'd care though. Maybe...Anyways, I always try and put a bunch of details in my story, and I enjoy settiung up the scene, so that way things make sense. And yes, there is some more Wolf 'n Weasel action. Not much interaction, but some reactions. XD And thank you for the review.

Now on to the show! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Misao had lost herself in the rhythm of the routine and the beat of the song. She always had enjoyed the adrenaline rush which came from their job, but she would never admit to enjoying the job, because for the simple fact that she didn't. It was demeaning.

She felt the song winding down, and pushed herself like she always did to put just a little more energy into the last few movements, and ended just as the song did, kneeling next to Kaoru.

They both stood up, forced smiles on their faces as they walked to the front of the stage to bow, and they both smirked inwardly at the amounts of cheers and wolf whistles that received.

As Misao was shifting her gaze over the audience, one figure caught her eye. He was taller now, his ice blue eyes colder and his hair longer and unkempt, but she knew him all the same.

"Aoshi!" She whispered harshly to Kaoru as they were bowing. She caught her twins surprised expression and looked pointedly at a table near the middle of the bar. Kaoru followed her gaze and gasped.

"Oh my dear Kami…Misao…don't do anything rash, I'm just as angry as you, but don't do anything rash..." Kaoru whispered very quickly to her twin. Misao glared at her briefly before jumping off the stage into the audience.

Said audience thought Christmas had come early and tried to feel up the two beautiful women, but to no avail. Misao elbowed her way brutally though the audience, her eyes flashing in unholy anger. After about a third of the first wave of perverts got beaten back, the rest of the crowd caught the look in her eyes and hurriedly backed up.

Misao stalked towards the table where she had seen Aoshi, ignoring Kaoru's plea to calm down. As she neared to the table she saw three men sitting with Aoshi.

The man on his left had dark red hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and he had soft lavender eyes, which appeared to be worried. She also noticed he was very short, probably only an inch or two taller then Kaoru.

On Aoshi's right she saw a man so striking she had to look twice. He was almost as tall as Aoshi, which was saying a lot, and he was very slim, but not in an emancipated way. He had slicked back black hair with a few strands loose hanging over his eyes, and his eyes themselves are what caught her. They were amber, and appeared lupine. But although she may have at one time taken the time to gaze into thoses eyes, at the moment she was to pissed to give him more then a cursory glance before moving onto the last man, who sat across from Aoshi.

He was taller then the red head, but a few inches shorter then the man with striking eyes. He had spicky, disheveled brown hair, and brown eyes, and she noticed a fishtail bone sticking out of his mouth.

She finally set her gaze fully on Aoshi, and saw -to her pleasure- him shrink back slightly. She finally reached the table and to her disdain she had to tilt her head back to glare icily up at him. Letting out an infuriated growl she took matters into her own hands and grabbed his shirt collar, forcibly bringing his face down to hers. In his surprise he didn't even try to resist. She heard a few snickers and looking out of the corner of her eyes she saw both the man with wild hair –which made him look rather much like a disgruntled rooster- and the man with amber eyes –looking terribly like a wolf at moments like these- snickering at Aoshi's predicament.

"You two gotta problem?" She hissed. They both clamed up, but the wolf man gave a small subtle grin. Misao huffed and returned to her previous object of contempt with a snarl.

"Aoshi, so _nice_ to see you after all these years…"

"Uh…Hello Misao-chan…how have you been?" He said nervously.

"How have I been?" She asked back in a deathly calm voice. She was about to throw herself at him when she felt arms wrap about her from behind, and instantly recognized them as Kaoru's.

"Kaoru, you better let me go right now so I can beat the crap out of him!" She hissed furiously.

"Misao-chan! Please calm down!" Kaoru pleaded. Misao snorted in disgust but stopped struggling. When Kaoru let her go she grabbed Aoshi's shirt collar again.

"Ok. Fine. Aoshi, you had better come with me right now, you have some explaining to do to Kaoru and me."

"I have some explaining to do?" Aoshi said icily, pulling himself up and forcing Misao to let go lest she be lifted off the ground. "I'm not the one whoring myself out!" He continued. Misao heard Kaoru gasp behind her and felt her hands clench into fist subconsciously. With a hiss of rage she reached up and using all her strength slapped Aoshi hard across the cheek, succeeding in sending him to the floor. She then grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her passed Aoshi's three friends, who backed away slowly to let them past.

She dragged Kaoru into the dressing room and they both grabbed their coats and pulled them on before exiting quickly. Neither felt like dealing with their manager at the moment. As the exited they ran into Yahiko.

"Ka-aneue, Mi-aneue!" He yelped in surprise and worry. "What happened? Who was that?" Misao grabbed his hand as she walked past him with out bothering to answer him.

"He was Aoshi Shinomori…remember him?" Kaoru answered softly.

"…Aoshi…He left eight years ago right? And now he's back!" Yahiko said gleefully. Misao glared at her brother harshly and he shuddered under her glare.

"He just called us whores Yahiko-chan." She said angrily.

"WHAT!" Yahiko replied, just as angry. Misao and Yahiko both fumed and Kaoru was just as angry at Aoshi's cruel words as they were. They made their way out quickly, practically stalking out the door. Just as the exited the nightclub, Aoshi appeared in front of them, looking somewhat apologetic.

"Misao…I'm-" He started before Misao strode past him, dragging Yahiko behind her. She suddenly stopped when his three friends blocked her. Turning she glared at Aoshi.

"What do you want Shinomori? I can't believe I once called you brother!" She exclaimed in rage. Even enraged she heard the three men behind her shift in shock, and she felt Kaoru place a calming hand on her left bicep.

"Misao, please calm down…you'll have another heart attack!" Kaoru pleaded.

"What?" Aoshi exclaimed before Misao could answer Kaoru. "You had a heart attack? When?" He asked looking worried.

"And why should you care?" Misao hissed, continuing before he could form a reply. "You just up and leave us one night, and you stay away for eight years, you weren't here when father died five years ago, you weren't here when the fuking government stole the dojo from Kaoru and kicked us on the street! You weren't here when Kaoru and I had to take two jobs just to be able to raise Yahiko and keep ourselves alive! And now you come back, and you insult us! You don't even know what we've been though!" Misao screamed, tears now falling down her face before she grabbed Kaoru's and Yahiko's hands and shoved herself bodily past his three friends, blinded by tears.

* * *

Hajime watched dispassionately as the two young women made their way over from the stage. He became amused when he saw the shorter girl -who indeed only came up to his chest- shoving easily though the crowd of men.

And then suddenly the crowd parted and he saw grown men tripping over themselves to get out of the way. When he saw why he raised an eyebrow in bemusement. The smaller girl had fire in her eyes, and she seemed ready to kill Shinomori.

He saw her eyes dart to look at Kenshin, Sagara and himself, and was amused when she glanced at him a second time, her eyes widened slightly. He chuckled internally before he noticed her turn her gaze on Shinomori, her face contorted into a furious scowl and her eyes flashing.

To his amazement he saw Shinomori back up a pace or two. _Interesting, Shinomori is afraid of the little hellcat it seems…_He thought bemused. As soon as the thought had been completed the girl arrived. He bit back a laugh as he watched her crane her head back in order to glare at Shinomori, but when he saw her grab his collar and actually manage to pull him down to his face, he couldn't hold back a chuckle, and he was joined by Sagara.

"You two gotta problem?" She hissed. He stopped chuckling and gazed at her dispassionately but couldn't help but smirk at her fiery temper. And saw Sagara blink owlishly at her. Kenshin was being smart and staying out of the way. He saw her glower with a huff before turning an icy glare at Aoshi, whose shirt collar was still held in her small fists. She narrowed her eyes further and he could swear her heard a snarl come from her throat.

"Aoshi, so _nice_ to see you after all these years…"She said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Uh…Hello Misao-chan…how have you been?" Shinomori said nervously. _So the little hellcat is Misao? That makes the taller one Kaoru I believe._ He thought, his eyes darting to look at the taller girl whom was wringing her hands nervously, but he saw anger stewing in the depths of her blue eyes aimed at Shinomori as well. When he heard Misao start to speak he turned to watch.

"How have I been?" She asked back in a deathly calm voice. She looked about ready to wring his neck when the taller girl -Kaoru- ran over and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's frame, locking her arms in place.

"Kaoru, you better let me go right now so I can beat the crap out of him!" Misao hissed furiously.

"Misao-chan! Please calm down!" Kaoru pleaded. Misao snorted in disgust but stopped struggling. When Kaoru let her go she grabbed Shinomori's shirt collar again.

"Ok. Fine. Aoshi, you had better come with me right now, you have some explaining to do to Kaoru and me."

"I have some explaining to do?" Shinomori said icily, pulling himself up and forcing Misao to let go lest she be lifted off the ground. "I'm not the one whoring myself out!" He continued. Hajime raised an eyebrow at Shinomori's words and heard Kaoru gasp in a mixture of distress and fury. He then saw Misao shake in fury before lifting her hand slightly. With a hiss of rage she reached up and slapped Shinomori hard across the cheek, actually sending him to the floor. She then grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her passed Kenshin, Sagara and himself. He watched them go indifferently, still shocked by Aoshi's words.

Kenshin had knelt down to help Aoshi up, and Aoshi had a very strange expression on his usually expressionless face. It seemed to be a mixture of pain, anger, and horror.

"Well Shinomori, that went well." He said calmly, smirking as he brought out a new cigarette.

"Shut up Saitou." Shinomori growled. Hajime simply shrugged.

"This one thinks what you said was wrong Shinomori. What those two were doing may not be exactly proper, but they were hardly whoring themselves out." Kenshin said in a stern voice. Hajime snorted before adding his point.

"Shinomori I would have never guessed that you had such charming relations." He saw Shinomori's face sadden and his shoulder's slumped.

"I guess I should apologize…" Aoshi muttered. Kenshin, Sagara and himself answered at the same time.

"Yes you should!" Before glancing at each other and shrugging.

The four slowly made their way out, and after a few minutes he saw Misao rushing out the door, dragging a boy whom seemed to be around her age as he was only a couple inches shorter then her. He had short dark brown hair pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his skull, and he had deep brown eyes, narrowed in anger equal to that of the girl dragging him. Behind the two of them was Kaoru. As soon as the exited he saw Shinomori move to stand in front of them.

"Misao…I'm-" He started before Misao strode past him, dragging the boy behind her. She suddenly stopped when Kenshin, Sagara and himself stood in her way. Shinomori had told them, well, actually begged them…to help him make her listen. He saw her startled expression before it hardened as she turned and glared at Shinomori.

"What do you want Shinomori? I can't believe I once called you brother!" She exclaimed in rage. Hajime lifted the eyebrow at her words. She had suddenly shifted to using his last name, and had admitted that he was indeed her brother. He then saw the taller girl lightly place her hand on her sister's left bicep, and to his surprise he saw Misao calm slightly at her sister's touch, but not by much.

"Misao, please calm down…you'll have another heart attack!" Kaoru pleaded. _Heart attack? The little hellcat is prone to heart attacks? Somehow that doesn't surprise me…_He thought amused, and he felt Kenshin shift nervously at his side and heard Sagara swear softly.

"What?" Aoshi exclaimed before Misao could answer Kaoru. "You had a heart attack? When?" He asked looking worried. Hajime was slightly surprised over the amount of panic in his voice, but was even more surprised when Misao blew up at him.

"And why should you care?" Misao hissed, continuing before he could form a reply. "You just up and leave us one night, and you stay away for eight years, you weren't here when father died five years ago, you weren't here when the fuking government stole the dojo from Kaoru and kicked us on the street! You weren't here when Kaoru and I had to take two jobs just to be able to raise Yahiko and keep ourselves alive! And now you come back, and you insult us! You don't even know what we've been though!" Misao screamed, before she grabbed Kaoru's and the boy's hand –obviously the boy Yahiko she had mentioned- and shoved herself bodily past himself, Kenshin and Sagara, running into the night; and to his shock, as Misao was shoving him aside as she ran he saw tears streaming down her face.

* * *

AN/ Ok, this is the last chapter (I think) Where I'll be changing POVs like that. From now on, it'll only be in Misao's point of view. AT least for the most part. I'll have Satiou's POV in their often as well. XD 


	5. Reconciliation?

Disclaimer: Ok, you people know the drill. I only own the plot. 

Ok, because I loves you guys very muchly, here is a fifth chapter. Don't you love me? And yes, I have changed the rating. The rating is now 'M' because of bad language, and for some (maybe) citrisy stuff in future chapters, but I do not think I will attempt a Lemon, so I apologize for that now. But if you people are lucky, or if you simply ask for it, I think I can put together a lime or two.

* * *

Misao could hardly see though the tears, so forced herself to slow down, and she slowly let go of Kaoru's and Yahiko's hands. She noticed that she had –thankfully- ran in the direction of their home, which was good. She felt Kaoru put her arms around her neck softly, and felt Yahiko patting her back in an attempt of a comforting manner.

"I'm…sorry I blew up like that…" She muttered. She felt Kaoru's arms tighten momentarily, and saw her shake her head out of the corner of her eye.

"It's fine Mi-aneue." Yahiko said gently. "He deserved it." Misao smiled at him but couldn't stop the tears. Misao felt all the tension which had built up over the last five years suddenly break though an internal dam, and she suddenly lost all control of her sensibilities and she felt herself fall to the ground in sobs. She felt Kaoru wrap her arms around her, and felt Yahiko's presence hovering over her but she couldn't stop crying despite her twin's efforts in comforting her.

"Misao-chan! Misao!" Kaoru cried, attempting to sooth her disheartened twin.

"What's wrong with her? I've never seen her like this!" Yahiko cried in panic.

Misao heard them, but they seemed somehow removed from her as she cried into Kaoru's shoulder. She felt Kaoru tighten her arms around her, and felt comforted, but still could not stifle her sobs.

"She hasn't cried since father's funeral. Not one tear. I think it's all caught up to her, this was just the final straw Yahiko-kun. She will be fine once she's cried herself out…" Kaoru said gently. Misao felt herself calming down, and although her throat felt raw and her eyes felt rough and dry, she felt emotionally a great deal better. That is until she heard a group of heavy foot falls slowly making their way towards her and her sibs.

Horrified at being seen crying Misao scrambled desperately to her feet and darted clumsily, still have blind by tears, into a alley to her immediate right, Kaoru on her heels to keep her from falling. She heard Yahiko take a stand at the entrance of the alley, and sitting huddled on the ground, Kaoru kneeling next to her, she watched the exchange between Yahiko, Aoshi, and Aoshi's three companions.

"What do you bastards want?" She heard Yahiko snarl. "Haven't you done enough damage already? You made Mi-aneue have a nervous breakdown!" He finished with a hiss; his arms spread wide to block the entrance as he backed up a few steps to hover protectively in front of his sisters.

Misao hurriedly whipped her eyes, and sighing in defeat leaned into her sister. She heard some shuffling, and glanced up to see that Aoshi was now towering over her brother –being almost double Yahiko's size- and looking quite menacing.

"Listen runt, I just want to talk to them. This has nothing to do with you." He said in an exasperated tone. Misao shot to her feet at that and Yahiko sputtered in outrage.

"Shinomori!" She screamed, stomping up to step in front of her brother, her eyes narrowed. She knew she probably looked like shit, and she felt like shit as well but she could care less at the moment. "You shut your yap! She snarled, turning to glare at her brother as he opened his mouth to make a complaint. He shrank back from her slightly but didn't move as Kaoru came to stand behind the both of them, her face expressionless.

Misao then turned back to Aoshi, her eyes narrowed again.

"Yahiko-chan is our brother, anything that concerns Kaoru and myself concerns him, and I am the only one allowed to call him runt. And if you ever, _ever_ threaten him again, or lay a finger on him or Kaoru, I'll make your every living moment pure agony!" Misao snarled before turning and walking back into the alley, curling up into a ball against the wall and staring listlessly at Kaoru and the five men –well, four men and a boy.

"Shinomori-Sama…" Misao heard Kaoru start, her voice soft but brittle and flat. "I must ask you to not come near Myself, Misao-chan or Yahiko-kun. Misao-chan took it very hard when you left, and then father died… I was always closer to mother, even after she died, but Misao has always been closest to our father, so she took it hardest. But she hasn't cried in the last five years, not once since father's funeral. But seeing you- and you saying those cruel things and then pretending you care, it was the final straw." Kaoru said, her voice sad but filled with venom at the end as she came back into the alley to sit next to her.

"I…did not mean what I said in the nightclub. I was upset yes…but that was no excuse. And I…do care. You two are sisters to me…even if we are not related in any way. And…I did not mean to threaten your brother. I just came to apologize." Misao looked up in shock as Aoshi apologized. He had never –in all of mer memories- apologized. He was a proud man, and scarcely told un-truths. She looked at her sister, whom was just as shocked as she did. Misao sighed and got to her feet.

"Aoshi-san." She said stonily. He looked at her, confused –for she had switched to a less formal way of addressing him, but her tone sounded angry- as she walked slowly up to him. "Lean down." She commanded. Still looking confused, he leaned down slightly so his face was at her level. Bringing her fist back she punched him square in the jaw, sending him flaying into the wall where upon he slid down and landed in a heap on the ground.

She heard someone behind her give a sharp barking laugh, which instantly reminded her of Megumi's although his was much deeper, and the sound sent an odd trill down her spine.

"Oh that was beautiful Shinomori!" He said with a chuckle, a smirk on his face aimed at Aoshi whom looked rather stunned and speechless.

She took a moment to take in his companions flabbergasted expressions before leaning over and helping Aoshi to his feet.

"Ok. I feel better now. I forgive you." She said solemnly. Aoshi just stared at her as he let her help him up, his eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

"So Aoshi-san…" Misao said, breaking the silence that had lain over the group for the past three minutes as Aoshi and his friends escorted her and her sibs home. "Who are your…friends?" She asked, gesturing over her shoulder at the three men standing next to him.

"Ah. These are Saitou Hajime," He started slowly, gesturing at the tall man with piercing amber eyes. The man merely grunted in response as he pulled something out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. On further inspection she saw that it was a cigarette. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she turned back to Aoshi.

"Saitou is a wandering Police officer, previously captain of the Third Shinsengumi Unit. He continued blandly. Misao was shocked. She had heard of the Mibu Wolves before, and was rather surprised that Aoshi had been traveling, -on friendly terms non the less!- with a captain! She glanced to her side and saw that Kaoru was just as shocked. She turned back to Aoshi and listened as he introduced the rest of the small group. He then pointed at the man with wild hair, and the stupid looking fishtail bone in his mouth. "That is Sagara Sanosuke. He is an ex-criminal." Aoshi said, his tone kept even and sounding almost bored, while Sanosuke grumbled something under his breath, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"And lastly this is Himura Kenshin, a Ruroni." Aoshi finished, gesturing to the much shorter man with the dark red hair and the kind eyes. Kenshin nodded his head respectfully at the two women.

"This one is pleased to meet you." He said in a soothing voice. Misao inclined her head in response and Kaoru smiled before she replied.

"It is nice to meet you as well Himura-san."

"I have been traveling with these three men for the past six years." Aoshi continued.

"So you've been traveling with a Mibu Wolf, a criminal, and a Wandering Samurai?" She asked amazed. Aoshi merely gave a sort of thoughtless shrug that Misao knew to mean 'yes', among other things, so nodded. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Aoshi-san? What happened to Beshimi-chan, Hyottoko-kun, Shikijo-san, and Hannya-kun?" Misao asked, her head tilted to the side. Kaoru skipped once to match her pace with Misao and looked at Aoshi curiously.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! 

Cliffy!


	6. Girl chatter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Cheers

AN: I feel so loved! Thank you all for your beuatiful reviews.My Bestfriend Clar (A.K.A Starstoryteller) came over today and helped me with my characterizations, as she has the actual manga up to issue 11 (and I have none, excpet for all of hers which she lent to me to aid me in my plot devices Laughs) So, as such. I've added some things and changed some bits in chaptersfour and five. Nothing major, and nothing you need to bother with if you don't want, but feel free to reread those chapters.

**WEIRDkittywwingz: **Yes, Hellcat is the perfect nickname for her...XD And don't worry, I have plans for Hajime's ciggarettes which concern a certain itachi. And yeah, she so totally decked Aoshi. laughs I just hate how Kaoru and Misao are always made into damsels in destress...they will be in one point of the story...but I won't get into that. winks And as for her breakdown, Aoshi is not the singular cuase of it, it was simply the final straw.  
**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru:** Lucky, I wish I could have gone. I'm happy you reviewed. And I'm glad you like the pairings, although it should have been rather obvious because I posted the pairings in the beginning of the first chapter...>>   
**silver-kitsune223: **I'm so glad you like my story. XD And I will try to update at least once a week, sooner if I get inspiration.

* * *

Misao, Kaoru, and Yahiko had sat on the curb silently while Aoshi –with the help of Kenshin- slowly explained the demise of his four previous companions. Needless to say the three of them were horrified, for although Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo and Hannya had been fully as serious and as serious in their training as Aoshi, they had still been close friends of theirs-although Yahiko could hardly remember any of them.

According to Aoshi, he and his companions had left in the middle of the night so not to worry Takyu –their father- or them, and he didn't want them to try and stop him.

He refused to tell them his reasons for leaving, but he said that after two years of working for a pitiful man named Takeda Kanryu, he had tried to kill Aoshi, and his men had died in defending him.

Misao and Kaoru could hardly believe that anything could bring those four down, especially Hannya. But when he described the horrible gattling gun that Takeda had used against Aoshi, and that those four had threw themselves in front of- they believed his words. Aoshi got a pained expression across his features and stopped talking, whereupon Kenshin picked up thee thread. When he told them that Aoshi had almost killed himself in grief, they had been outraged.

"You almost commit suicide? Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed in disbelieving rage.

"That's awful…simply awful…"Kaoru muttered sadly, shaking her head in equal disbelief.

"Killing yourself is the cowards way out Aoshi! A coward's way out!" Misao yelled, getting to her feet in anger.

"Misao…I think I understand where Aoshi-sama is coming from, if we had not Yahiko-kun to care for, we may have well killed ourselves when the government repossessed my dojo…" Kaoru said softly, gently pulling Misao back to the curb next to her. Misao sighed, but it was a sigh filled with exasperated anger.

"Yes, so instead we must degrade ourselves by working in a night club to keep our baby brother alive and well, and put up with the risk of rape…."Misao snarled, dropping her head into her hands with a sigh, feeling Kaoru wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"Someone tried to rape you two? When?" Aoshi snapped in rage with an undertone of worry.

"Oh don't worry Aoshi, Kaoru and I took care of him…" Misao said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Yes indeed…."Kaoru agreed with a small smile.

"He practically peed his pants!" Yahiko piped up with a wide grin.

"Hey…" Sanosuke said, talking to Kenshin, "It's that foxy lady from the nightclub…" Hearing his words Misao looked across the street and saw Megumi and a wide grin spread across her face as she stopped walking and turned her face into a scowl.

"Hey…Misao-chan…are you ok?" Aoshi asked her cautiously.

"Misao-chan what's…oh." Kaoru started but then she saw Megumi and knew what her sister was about to do and stepped back a pace. Misao smirked slightly before bringing her hands up to cup her mouth making a microphone.

"Oi! Fox Bitch!" She yelled across the street, startling Aoshi and his three friends. She heard Kaoru start laughing and saw Megumi jerk her head up at her yell. She knew when Megumi saw her because she saw her face turn into what appeared to be a glare as she sauntered across the street towards her.

"Weasel Girl…What a…_pleasant_ surprise." Megumi said with a sneer, as she stood in front of Misao, her arms akimbo. Misao heard Aoshi shift behind her and knew that he thought she was in trouble. She also heard Kaoru stifle a snicker.

"Yes, isn't it?" She answered, tilting her head to the side and fixing Megumi with a smirk. After a few seconds of glaring at her Megumi's face crumpled and she hugged Misao to her. In fact she lifted Misao right off the ground as she started crying.

"Ah Misao-chan! Are you alright? I saw you and Kaoru-chan getting confronted by some stupid freaks at the night club and you three ran out before I could help and I've been so worried!" She said very quickly, melding all the words together making it rather difficult to understand her as she hugged Misao tighter. She was having trouble breathing but she heard Kaoru burst out laughing and Yahiko was snickering behind her. She heard Aoshi's disgruntled mumble, and she also heard one of the other men chuckle, and someone made a pass at Megumi which was ignored.

"Me-gu-mieeh-ch-ah-ne…Ie-ahhh-re!" Misao sputtered out though the chokehold Megumi had her in. Megumi looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Ah, Megumi-chan dear, Misao-chan can do many things, but holding her breath is _not _one of them." Kaoru said with a chuckle. As Misao felt herself blacking out she saw Megumi's horrified expression.

"Oh My!" Megumi exclaimed as she hurriedly let go of Misao, whom –considering she had been held a good two inches above the ground- fell onto the sidewalk on her butt with a startled squeak. Misao heard laughter behind her and glared at Megumi light heartedly.

"You really are a bitch you know Megumi-chan." She said with a smirk. Megumi simply smiled brightly and helped Misao back to her feet.

"Of course I am! That's why you love me!" Megumi said with a laugh. That was when she noticed the four men behind Misao and her sister.

"And who are these gentlemen Misao dear?" Megumi started with a smirk before she tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed at Sanosuke. "Wait…I remember you…you don't ever give up do you?" She said with a scowl to which Sanosuke pouted and Misao burst out laughing.

"Ne…Ah…Megumi-chan, this Aoshi Shinomori, We've told you about him remember?" Kaoru said with a small smile, her hand on Misao's upper arm to keep her from collapsing in her mirth. Misao suddenly stopped laughing when she saw Megumi's face, and she also saw Aoshi back up a pace or two from the ferocity of Megumi's glare.

"What! That Jackass who just up and left one day without even a note? Leaving you to take care of your Father and the dojo when he fell ill, only to have the dojo stolen from you by the fucking government- therefore being kicked out onto the street and forced to take two fucking jobs to be just barely be able to support your little brother!" Megumi said angrily, her eyes flashing as she started to advance on Aoshi whom looked somewhat guilty and somewhat nervous as well. Misao grabbed her left arm and Kaoru grabbed her right and they both pulled her back a pace.

"You are quite the ladies man it seems Shinomori." Saitou said with raised brow, causing Aoshi to glare at him. Misao just sighed.

"Ne…Kitsune…it's fine." Misao muttered softly, feeling all around tired of the whole situation. "I already dealt with him." She continued, gesturing with her off hand at the bruise on Aoshi's face. Seeing the bruise Megumi let out a short bark of laughter.

"My dear Kami, Weasel! You bitch slap people better then anyone else I know!" he said gaily, pulling Misao into a chokehold.

"Ne! Megumi-chan! Still. Need. Air!" Misao muttered struggling out of the hold. Megumi let her go with a snicker.

"'Sides, You are the bitch here you know." Misao said sticking her tongue out, and then ducking behind Kaoru when Megumi lunged at her.

"Megumi-chan, Misao-chan and I have to get home, Yahiko has school tomorrow, and we have work." Kaoru spoke up gently.

"Hey! Are there any hot babes there?" Sanosuke spoke up, leaning over Kaoru's and Misao's shoulders with a lewd grin on his scruffy face. Misao and Kaoru's eyes both twitch before they both lift up their inside arms and bash him in the face knocking him back several feet with a yelp.

"Back off Echi." Misao snarled while Kaoru huffed.

"Idiot." Yahiko muttered angrily as he walked past Sanosuke with a snort of disgust.

"Hmmm, aren't you a lecherous little thing." Megumi replies with a sly smile before returning to the previous topic of their conversation.

"I know that you have work and Yahiko-kun has school Kaoru-chan, no worries. Lets go." Megumi said with a soft smile, looping her arms though Misao's and Kaoru's she started walking towards the Apartment where they lived.

"And you still haven't told me who those other hunks are." Megumi continued with a wink causing Misao to twitch and sputter and Kaoru to blush while laughing.

"You are gross Megumi-chan." Misao muttered quietly so only her sister and friend could hear her, although her voice was laced with mirth. She then spoke up louder. "Ok, the dark, quite guy who's almost as tall as Aoshi-san is named Hijime Saitou. The guy that's been molesting you with his crazy rooster hair-" Misao said, being cut off by an indignant yelp from said rooster head. Craning her head back she fixed him with a sly smirk before continuing. "His name is Sanosuke Sagara. And the guy with the crazy cool red hair is Kenshin Himura."

Megumi ran her eyes over the four men before turning to Misao with a sly foxy grin on her face.

"So Misao," She started slyly, in a low voice so the men couldn't hear. "Is it just me, or do I sense some _tension_ between you and that wolf man over there?" Misao jumped about a foot in the air and felt her face get warm, but refused to give into the temptation to look over her shoulder at said man. She would admit –never out loud mind you- that he was a rather…striking man, and handsome in a wolfish way, but no. She would never admit that, or act on it.

"Megumi! Are you insane?" She hissed loudly at Megumi, belatedly realizing that she should shut her yap if she did not wish for the men behind her to be in on this conversation. Glancing behind her in one swift tilt of her head she turned to glare at Megumi, who still had her arms looped though her's and Koaru's. Kaoru was stifling a chuckle rather well, but Misao saw her shoulders shaking.

From the brief glance she had stolen at the men she had seen that Yahiko had dropped back to walk with them, and had his hands hooked behind his head, looking rather sheepish. Aoshi looked bored, but she didn't expect much from an ice block like him. The guy with the crazy rooster hair, Sanosuke, looked extremely interested in their conversation…but they couldn't possibly have heard what Megumi said! Kenshin looked somewhat nervous, and…Saitou was smoking. Again.

"Of course not. I'm simply much more observant then you silly girls." Megumi replied in a low voice, her eyes twinkling merrily. Her comment cut Misao out of her musings and caused Kaoru to sputter slightly.

"Oh Megumi-chan…" Kaoru started softly with a sigh before Megumi cut her off. Misao was still fuming and she heartily wished that she had her kunai with her.

"And what about you and that Ronin? Hmmm?" Megumi started sly, her maliciously gleefully expression fixed on Kaoru. Kaoru sputtered a few times while Misao snickered before Megumi continued. "I'm sure that with all of the traveling he has done, he must be in fabulous shape! And you know what they say about short men and their sexual powess!" She continued gleefully while Kaoru's face kept getting redder and redder. At her last comment Misao started choking slightly.

"Oro!" Misao heard an odd sound from behind her but brushed off as the wind, trying not to give into the appeal of choking Megumi to make her shut up.

"Megumi…" She muttered instead, exasperated. Megumi turned to look at her, smiling brightly.

"Yes Misao dear?" She asked brightly, although she still kept her voice pitched low.

"You're almost as perverted as a man! In fact you're worse!" Misao growled, her temper breaking. Megumi just started chuckling at her. She clinched her hands into fists several times before growling and turning her head away with a huff.

"And you really shouldn't be insinuating such things Megumi! We both know you are still a virgin like us!" Kaoru exclaimed in a slightly exasperated tone, although she said it in a low voice.

"Yes…I am still a virgin…" Megumi said with a pout, looking as if Kaoru had ruined all her fun before flashing a very scary smirk at her and her sister, causing Misao to flinch back and pull her arm away, while Kaoru did the same. Megumi simply flung her arms around the girl's shoulders and continued walking, and continued in a conspiracied whisper. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have some…_experience_, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. Her comment freaked Misao out so much that she shrieked loudly and ducked away from Megumi, horrified. Kaoru's eyes were wide as well, but she was to shocked to move, and just kept walking with Megumi, her mouth hanging open. Megumi chuckled and used her now free hand to close Kaoru's mouth, and then gestured to Misao to come back, which she did albeit reluctantly.

"Not that I have any experience though, you know I won't let freaks touch me, and those are the only kind of men I meet." Megumi concluded, sounding a tad remorseful and bitter in the end. Misao and Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Well also, you need to remember that you have simply _awful_ matchmaking skills." Kaoru added with a roll of her eyes.

"_And _you know very well that Kaoru and I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in getting involved in any sort of relationship!" Misao added sharply, although she did remember to keep her voice down.

"You say that now…" Megumi started slyly. She was cut off when Saitou suddenly spoke up, rather loudly.

"Now, while I'm _certain_ that all this girl chatter is _very_ important, we four do need a place to stay." Saitou said calmly, gesturing at himself, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke. Megumi snickered as Misao and Kaoru started at each other in pure unadulterated shock. Had the men heard them?

* * *

AN: Well? Read and review! 


	7. Hormones?

Disclaimer: Ok, same old, same old. I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN: Ok, I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter. It is entirely in Hajime's POV, as is the next few chapters after this. Then it will be back to Misao's POV,for the most part. I know you guys will enjoy the Saitouness.Well, read on and enjoy! And review!

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru:**I'm glad you liked it, Megumi was quite enjoying to write. And, now that this chapter is in Hajime's POV, you'll see the guy's side of their conversation in the next chapter...hehhehe. -Maniacal laughter-  
**silver-kitsune223: **Thanks for your review Kitsune. I'm glad you enjoyed that. I hope you like this chapter as well. I sure did. And, yeah, they totally heard every word, how could they not! XD That will be coming up in the next chapter.

* * *

**Hajime Saitou's POV**

Hajime followed behind an obviously distraught Aoshi, still somewhat shocked over the tears he had seen streaming the fiery girl's pale face. Kenshin had a very serious expression on his face and Sagara seemed lost. Aoshi muttered something under his breath, which Hajime didn't catch, as Aoshi walked in a slightly hurried fashion in the direction that the three had gone. Saitou wondered for a brief moment why he, Kenshin, and Sagara were following so silently, but shrugged and got over it.

"Damnit, I feel awful…I never knew…I can't believe Takyu-sama is dead." He heard Aoshi mutter sadly to himself.

"If you had bothered to keep in touch with them you would have known." Sagara imputed bluntly. Hajime snicker silently at his bluntness and pulled out a new cigarette, lit it, and stuck it in his mouth.

"This one agrees with Sano. This one knows how anxious you were to leave on your mission with your friends, and how depressed you were when they died, but it has been six years since their deaths. Why only now do you return? Thegirlshave obviously been in need of you." Kenshin added seriously from beside Aoshi, his voice partially saddened. Aoshi seemed disinclined to answer and instead kept walking down the road the girls and their brother had ran down.

He still found it quite amusing that such a small girl could be so forceful.

"What will you do?" Kenshin added.

"Apologize." Aoshi answered shortly. Hajime raised an eyebrow at his response and snickered.

"Shut up Saitou." Aoshi shot back angrily at him. He simply chuckled in response, drawing another drag from his precious cigarette.

"Now, now Shinomori. You don't want to push us away as well do you?" He answered with a smirk, pleased when he saw Aoshi flinch as his words hit home. Kenshin shot a glare at him and he saw his eyes flicker oddly for a moment.

He heard a series of decreasingly loud sobs imminent from an alley up ahead and noted that Aoshi and the others heard it as well. As they neared to the alley the sobs came to a stop with a couple strangled sniffles.

As they entered the alley -really just a dark, dank breach about 5 feet wide and several meters deep between closely crowded buildings- he saw Misao huddled in the arms of her sister. Kaoru looked distraught, but he could not see the smaller girl's face. He noted that she was not crying any longer, and saw her brother hovering nervously over her. The taller girl and the boy both looked up at the sound of his and his companions' footsteps, and the boy looked especially angry as he stalked over to them.

"What do you bastards want?" The boy, Yahiko, snarled at Aoshi, his eyes flashing. "Haven't you done enough damage already? You made Mi-aneue have a nervous breakdown!" He finished with a hiss; his arms spread wide to block the entrance as he backed up a few steps to hover protectively in front of his sisters. He saw Misao raise her head at Yahiko's words and saw her scrub ruthlessly at her face with her coat sleeve.

Saitou saw Aoshi stalk over to the boy, obviously angry that the boy was in the way. He had to give the boy some credit though. He only came up to the middle of Aoshi's chest, and he didn't show a hint of fear. His eyes were filled solely with anger and protectiveness over his sisters, though he was younger then them.

"Listen runt, I just want to talk to them. This has nothing to do with you." Aoshi replied in an exasperated tone. Misao shot to her feet at that and Yahiko sputtered in outrage.

"Shinomori!" She screamed, stomping up to step in front of her brother, her eyes narrowed. Her face was whiter then a sheet, especially in the low light that filtered into the alley, and there were deep tracks down her face from her weeping. Her hair was very ruffled, and her braid was coming undone -leaving strands to frame her face- making her look even younger. Her eyes were bloodshot, and still bright from yet more unshed tears, but they were flashing in anger. Her coat was hanging open, and her shirt was clinging to her skin because of perspiration. He noticed that her chest was heaving both from her anger and from her previous spat of tears, and could not help but stare for several moments, his mouth going dry and his cigarette almost falling from lips gone slack. He was brought back to the present when he heard her snarl at her brother.

_What am I doing! I was _not_ just looking at her breasts…_Hajime thought, disgusted with himself and his raging hormones. But then it had been a very long time since Tokio had left him…_No…do not get involved you idiot. _He turned his attention back to the augument which was brewing. Misao had turned to glare at her brother.

"You shut your yap!" She hissed at her brother, causing him to shut his mouth on the words he had been about to throw at Aoshi. He shrank back from her slightly but didn't move as Kaoru came to stand behind the both of them, her face expressionless. Hajime saw that her eyes were flashing, and saw them dart around the small group, landing on him for a moment before moving to look at Kenshin, Sagara, and Aoshi in turn before finally landing on her sister.

Misao then turned back to Aoshi, her eyes narrowed again.

"Yahiko-chan is our brother, anything that concerns Kaoru and myself concerns him, and I am the only one allowed to call him runt." She started with a possessive tone that caused Saitou to bite back a chuckle as she continued in a more venomous tone. "And if you ever, _ever_ threaten him again, or lay a finger on him or Kaoru, I'll make your every living moment pure agony!" Misao snarled, barring her teeth threateningly making her look somewhat like a rabid weasel rather then a cat, what with her round drawn face and rather sharp teeth. She then seemed to loose her energy then, as she turned and walked back into the alley, curling up into a ball against the wall and staring listlessly at her sibs and the rest of the men.

"Shinomori-Sama…" He heard Kaoru start her voice quiet but brittle and flat. Her tone shocked him, and looking closer at her face, he saw an anger as deep as her sister's had been, and saw that she had a tightly reined temper that would be as bad as the shorter girl's if ever let loose. "I must ask you to not come near Myself, Misao-chan or Yahiko-kun. Misao-chan took it very hard when you left, and then father died… I was always closer to mother, even after she died, but Misao has always been closest to our father, so she took it hardest. But she hasn't cried in the last five years, not once since father's funeral. But seeing you- and you saying those cruel things and then pretending you care, it was the final straw." Kaoru said, her voice sad but filled with venom at the end as she came back into the alley to sit next to her sister, her eyes grim.

"I…did not mean what I said in the nightclub. I was upset yes…but that was no excuse. And I…do care. You two are sisters to me…even if we are not related in any way. And…I did not mean to threaten your brother. I just came to apologize." Hajime was stuck between wanting to gag over the sappiness, and wanting to gape at his actually apologizing, _and_ admitting he had been in the wrong. It wasn't like him. Especially to hear him speak so much at one time, and for it to be an apology, it was strange for him. He saw Misao looked at her sister, both of whom was just as shocked as he felt. Glancing behind him he saw that Sagara was slack jawed, and that he had lost his idiotic fishtail bone of his in his disbelief. Kenshin had a hint of a smile on his lips, and looked thoroughly un-surprised, and somewhat pleased. Turning back he saw Misao sigh and get slowly to her feet.

"Aoshi-san." She said stonily, her eyes emotionless and her face blank. Aoshi stared at her nervously, and looked confused. He was a tad confused as well, but figured she had something planned. "Lean down." She commanded. Still looking confused,Aoshi leaned down slightly so his face was at her level. Bringing her fist back she punched him square in the jaw, sending him flaying into the wall where upon he slid down and landed in a heap on the ground.

Hajime could not help but give a bark of laughter at Aoshi's predicament.

"Oh that was beautiful Shinomori!" He said with a chuckle, Aoshi in turn looked absolutely astounded, as did Kenshin and Sagara when he turned to see their expressions.

He saw her take a moment to take in his companions flabbergasted expressions before leaning over and helping Aoshi to his feet.

"Ok. I feel better now. I forgive you." She said solemnly, although Hajime noted a twinkle of mischievous amusement in her deep blue eyes. Aoshi just stared at her as he let her help him up, his eyes still wide in disbelief.

As soon as Aoshi chaught his cool again, and calmed down, his stony, emotionless mask came up once again, but somewhat to Hajime's surprise, neither Misao, Kaoru, or Yahiko seemed to care, or even noticed.

The group had stood there awkwardly for several long moments while Misao and Kaoru stood muttering something to each other. After the silence had gone on for an uncomfortable amount of time, and when he was about to say something to break it, Aoshi spoke up.

"Where do you live, We'll take you home." He asked, his voice slightly cold, but for the most part bland. Hajime snorted in response.

"We?" He asked in annoyance. But his comment was ignored. Misao smiled brightly at Aoshi, and her eyes lit up with glee. Kaoru he noticed looked somewhat embarrassed, but still pleased.

"…We live in a small apartment, on Tekken Street." Kaoru said quietly. Hajime noticed that Aoshi looked outraged, and saw both Misao and Kaoru fidget nervously. Yahiko stared at his feet and fidgeted as well.

"You live on Tekken Street!" Aoshi asked, furious. "That street is filled with beggars and criminals!" He added infuriated, but Hajime felt that he was worried more then anything else.

"Ne…we…know that very well…I...it is all we could afford." Kaoru answered softly, her eyes downcast in sorrow. Misao on the other hand was obviously furious, as she pulled her shoulders back and glared.

"Aoshi, you know very well Kaoru and I can handle ourselves! You know mother taught us both while she was alive, and that father taught us as well! _And_ you should remember I _also_ got training from Hannya-kun as well!" Misao said sharply, her hands clenched into fists and her teeth barred. Saitou stared at the feisty girl with a new respect. Aoshi had told them about his companion's strength, and to learn that this girl had learnt from him was intriguing. Aoshi for his part looked very much mollified and Misao took a deep breath, obviously intent on continuing her rant.

"Misao…" Kaoru spoke up warningly. Misao flinched and sent a sheepish look to her twin. Kaoru then turned to Aoshi, a stern expression on her face.

"Misao and I are both national level martial artists Aoshi…I understand your worry, but it is rather unfounded…Misao and I are more then enough for the creeps that live around those parts." She concluded with a soft smile. Misao looked smug and smirked at Aoshi, who now looked angry, but at the same time looked almost, embarrassed.

_Angry over being set straight in such a way perhaps? By women, 6 years younger then him? This is the most entertainment I've had since the time Rooster-head got his head stuck in that fence…_ Hajime thought to himself with a smirk.

Aoshi looked as though he had swallowed something unsavory, and with a grunt started walking down a narrow street, apparently in the direction of Tekken Street. He followed after, and saw Kenshin and Sagara fall in behind him. He saw Misao and Kaoru out of the corner of his eye as they went to walk in pace with Aoshi. Misao for her part looked rather smug.

* * *

AN/ Another chapter done! Hope you liked it! R&R! 


	8. Guys side of Girl Chatter

Disclaimer: I own it all! -Tumble weed blows by and the wind whistles though imaginary trees-...-crikets chirp- Kree-que, kree-que, kr-eee-eee-que. -cough-...Ok...I own the plot, and some other assorted junk, but everything else belongs to Nabuhiro Watsuki!

AN: Anothere chapter up becuase I love you guys! This chapter is a wee bit longer then the norm, seven pages. I had thought to tack it onto the end of chapter seven, but that would have been thirteenpages...and I thought that would be a tad bit long...so I seperated it into two chapters, and a third (well, ninth) will be up soon, because this scene isn't done yet! And yes, this is still in Hajime's POV. Would it help if I posted whose POV it is? I'll do that then.

* * *

**Hajime Saitou's POV**

"So Aoshi-san…" Misao said, breaking the silence that had lain over the group for the past three minutes as Aoshi led the way. "Who are your…friends?" She asked, gesturing over her shoulder at himself, Sagara, and Kenshin.

"Ah." Aoshi said shortly, glancing at the girl before looking over his shoulder at them. "These are Saitou Hajime," He started slowly, gesturing at him. Hajime merely grunted in response as he pulled out yet another cigarette. He saw her eyes as she was examining him, and was quite amused when he saw her wrinkle her nose in disgust she turned back to Aoshi. That made the cigarette all the more satisfying.

"Saitou is a wandering Police officer, previously captain of the Third Shinsengumi Unit." He continued blandly. Hajime rolled his eyes at Aoshi's tone. He saw that Misao looked very shocked, and wondered at it while she glanced at her twin and he saw that Kaoru was just as shocked. She turned back to Aoshi and listened as he introduced the rest of the small group. Aoshi then pointed at Sagara. "That is Sagara Sanosuke. He is an ex-criminal." Aoshi said, his tone kept even and sounding almost bored, while Sanosuke grumbled "Ex-criminal my ass…since when have I been a criminal…"under his breath, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped, look rather indignant.

"And lastly this is Himura Kenshin, a Ruroni." Aoshi finished, gesturing to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded his head respectfully at the two women.

"This one is pleased to meet you." He said in a in his normal tone, which is to say soft hearted. Misao inclined her head in response and Kaoru smiled before she replied.

"It is nice to meet you as well Himura-san."

"I have been traveling with these three men for the past six years." Aoshi continued.

"So you've been traveling with a Mibu Wolf, a criminal, and a wandering Samurai?" Misao asked, her eyes wide and her voice amazed. Hajime stared at her in shock. _She knows of the Mibu Wolves? Incredible…_ He thought, a smirk on his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing a puff of pale gray smoke out though his mouth. Aoshi merely gave a sort of thoughtless shrug, and Misao nodded as if he had actually responded. Suddenly her eyes widened and she turned to look at Aoshi again.

"Aoshi-san? What happened to Beshimi-chan, Hyottoko-kun, Shikijo, and Hannya-kun?" Misao asked, her head tilted to the side. Kaoru skipped once to match her pace with Misao and looked at Aoshi curiously. Hajime was somewhat surprised at the informal honorifics she added to their names. Aoshi on the other hand looked ill, and Hajime saw a brief flash of horrified grief pass over his visage.

To his surprise Misao and Kaoru both caught the brief expression that crossed Aoshi's face, and they both sat down abruptly. Yahiko hovered nervously above them for several seconds before sitting next to Kaoru.

"They're dead aren't they?" Kaoru asked sorrowfully.

"When…how?' Misao added, her eyes shining with new tears.

Hajime watched silently as Aoshi stared off into he distant, and began to speak.

According to Aoshi, he and his companions had left in the middle of the night so not to worry Takyu –their father- or them, and he didn't want them to try and stop him.

He refused to tell them his reasons for leaving, but he said that after two years of working for a pitiful man named Takeda Kanryu, he had tried to kill Aoshi, and his men had died in defending him.

Aoshi had actually opened up to him, Kenshin and Sagara one night, when they were camped in the middle of a dark forest, and he was especially depressed. He never went into specifics of his past before he had left Tokyo, and never spoke about the girls or the boy. He had spoken briefly of a man named Takyu though.

He had told them that when he was six, his parents had been killed, and a man named Takyu had taken him in, and whose wife, Kuari, had became sensei for him. But that was all he had given out of his past. No matter how much Sagara pried, Kenshin wheedled, or he mocked, Aoshi refused to tell them more. He had told them though that he had heard of trouble in Kyoto, and heard of a crime gang dealing with opium. He had felt the need to help, and knew it was dangerous, so he, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo left in the middle of the night. Both to keep Takyu and his family safe, and so they would not try and stop him. He had ended up working for the leader of the Opium gang, a spineless man by the name of Takeda Kanryu. Aoshi had pretended to be helping the man, and found out that Takeda had been using the drug dealing as a front. He was using the money to by westernized weapons and firearms.

That was when Kenshin had first arrived. And actually that is the only reason Sagara and him knew anything knew anything about this at all, because Aoshi was just as tight lipped about this as he was with everything else. Because Kenshin and Sagara had shown up there because he and Sagara had hada bone to pick with Takyu's business.

In the end Takyu had reveled his hand and tried to mow them all down with a Gattling gun, and Aoshi's men had dove in front of him to protect him, and wound up sacrificing their lives. Aoshi had then disabled the gun, but Takyu escaped. After burying his men, her had almost committed Seppuku. But Kenshin had somehow stopped him –Neither of them ever told him or Sagara how- and those three had traveled together before running into him.

Hajime had found them –as he had been hunting Battousai, the man Kenshin used to be back in the war- and had tried to kill Kenshin, but they had wound up joining forces against a corrupt government, and afterwards he had decided –against his better judgment- to travel with them. And now it seemed odd that it had been six years.

And now, bringing absolutely no shock to Hajime, Aoshi was telling only the bare minimum to the two girls and their brother. He told them only that he had been working for Takyu, and a little about his time there and then the death of his men. He stopped after telling them how his men died, to choked up to go on.

Misao and Kaoru looked absolutely shocked, and almost looked as though they did not believe Aoshi. But near the end of his explanation their eyes lost their disbelief, and were instead filled with grief. When Kenshin picked up the thread he told them of his side of the story, and that Aoshi had almost killed himself in grief. Their expression's changed, and they looked almost outraged.

"You almost commit suicide? Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed in disbelieving rage.

"That's awful…simply awful…"Kaoru muttered sadly, shaking her head in equal disbelief.

"Killing yourself is the cowards way out Aoshi! A coward's way out!" Misao yelled, getting to her feet in anger. Hajime found her anger amusing, but kept from laughing, as it was a rather depressing subject.

"Misao…I think I understand where Aoshi-sama is coming from…" Kaoru stared softly, her eyes sad. Her comment, if anything, surprised Hajime. She lifted her head, her eyes calmer and stared at her twin who was gawking at her sister in shock. He found her speechlessness rather endearing, but her mouth hanging open in such a way was not attractive, it made her look like a fish in fact. "If we had not Yahiko-kun to care for, we may have well killed ourselves when the government repossessed my dojo…" Kaoru said softly, gently pulling Misao back to the curb next to her. Misao sighed, but it was a sigh filled with exasperated anger. Hajime raised and eyebrow at her comment, and his eyes darted to look at the boy. Yahiko looked somewhat ill, and hovered closer to his sisters.

"Yes, so instead we must degrade ourselves by working in a night club to keep our baby brother alive and well, and put up with the risk of rape…."Misao snarled, dropping her head into her hands with a sigh. Hajime was taken back by the ferocity of her voice, but noticed that none of it was actually directed towards her brother, although the comment made it seem very likely that she blamed him.

"Someone tried to rape you two? When?" Aoshi snapped in rage with an undertone of worry.

"Oh don't worry Aoshi, Kaoru and I took care of him…" Misao said with a self-satisfied smirk. Hajime smirked at her comment. It somehow didn't surprise him.

"Yes indeed…."Kaoru agreed with a small smile.

"He practically peed his pants!" Yahiko piped up with a wide grin. Hajime snorted silently at the boy's comment. Aoshi didn't look very convinced, but let the matter drop.

"Hey…" Sanosuke said, talking to Kenshin, "It's that foxy lady from the nightclub…" Hajime rolled his eyes and kept walking, stopping when he saw Misao's expression. He watched as she looked across the street, and following her line of vision he saw a young lady, seeming to be a few inches taller then Kaoru, with long dark brown hair, similar to Yahiko's. She had dark brown eyes, and a softly pointed face. He saw a wide grin spread acrossMisao's face as she stopped walking and turned her face into a scowl. He raised his eyebrow at that but watched in interest.

"Hey…Misao-chan…are you ok?" Aoshi asked her cautiously. Hajime saw his eyes dart between his surrogate sister and the young women across the street..

"Misao-chan what's…oh." Kaoru started but then she saw the young woman across the street and stepped back a pace, a small smile on her face. Misao smirked slightly before bringing her hands up to cup her mouth making a microphone.

"Oi! Fox Bitch!" She yelled across the street, startling Aoshiwho stared at her incredulously, and startling Kenshin and Sagara as well. Hajime on the other hand was very amused. He hadn't known that the girl had known such language, and had not thought she would use it so lightly. He heard Kaoru start laughing and saw the woman jerk her head up at her yell. He saw her turn to look across the street, and saw her face turn into a fierce glare as she sauntered across the street towards Misao.

"Weasel Girl…" She started with a sneer. "What a…_pleasant_ surprise." She continued, as she stood in front of Misao, her arms akimbo. Aoshi shifted to stand behind Misao, and looked somewhat worried, although it was hard to tell. He also heard Kaoru stifle a snicker. He was thoroughly amused.

_Weasel girl? Now isn't that fitting…_He thought to himself with a smirk.

"Yes, isn't it?" Misao answered coldly, tilting her head to the side and fixing Megumi with a smirk. After a few seconds of glaring at her the woman's face crumpled and she hugged Misao to her. That surprised Saitou, but he chuckled when in fact she lifted Misao right off the ground as she started crying.

"Ah Misao-chan! Are you alright? I saw you and Kaoru-chan getting confronted by some stupid freaks at the night club and you three ran out before I could help and I've been so worried!" She said very quickly, melding all the words together making it rather difficult to understand her as she hugged Misao tighter. Saitou stared at her in interest as Misao tried vaguely to calm her obviously distraught friend down. What confused him was that they had obviously seemed to be enemies until now…unless it was just how they greeted each other, which was always a possibility. She looked as though she was having trouble breathing, and he could not help but chuckle at her dilemma. He heard Kaoru burst out laughing and Yahiko was snickering behind her. Aoshi looked somewhat disgruntled, for what reason Hajime could not fashion, and after a moment Sagara tried to make a pass at the woman, which she ignored completely.

"Me-gu-mieeh-ch-ah-ne…Ie-ahhh-re!" Misao sputtered out though the chokehold the woman had her in, and the woman looked at her, seeming to be rather confused.

"What?" She asked gazing down at the girl in her arms, the tears drying on her face.

"Ah, Megumi-chan dear, Misao-chan can do many things, but holding her breath is _not _one of them." Kaoru said with a chuckle. Hajime saw that the woman, Megumi, looked horrified, and also saw that Misao was seriously on the verge of blacking out for lack of air.

"Oh My!" Megumi exclaimed as she hurriedly let go of Misao, whom –considering she had been held a good two inches above the ground- fell onto the sidewalk on her butt with a startled squeak. Hajime could not help it this time. He gave a bark of laughter, enjoying Misao's indignant expression.

"You really are a bitch you know Megumi-chan." She muttered darkly, but with a playful smirk. Megumi simply smiled brightly and helped Misao back to her feet.

"Of course I am! That's why you love me!" Megumi said with a laugh. She then noticed himself, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sagara behind her friend.

"And who are these gentlemen Misao dear?" Megumi started with a smirk before she tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed at Sagara. "Wait…I remember you…you don't ever give up do you?" She said with a scowl to which Sagara pouted and Misao burst out laughing.

"Ne…Ah…Megumi-chan, this Aoshi Shinomori, We've told you about him remember?" Kaoru said with a small smile, her hand on Misao's upper arm to keep her from collapsing in her mirth. Misao suddenly stopped laughing and he saw that Megumi's face had hardened, and she was glaring at Aoshi in hatred. And she also saw Aoshi back up a pace or two from the ferocity of Megumi's glare.

"What! That Jackass who just up and left one day without even a note? Leaving you to take care of your Father and the dojo when he fell ill, only to have the dojo stolen from you by the fucking government- therefore being kicked out onto the street and forced to take two fucking jobs to be just barely be able to support your little brother!" Megumi said angrily, her eyes flashing as she started to advance on Aoshi whom looked somewhat guilty and somewhat nervous as well. Misao grabbed her left arm and Kaoru grabbed her right and they both pulled her back a pace. Saitou was intrigued that this young woman was so worried and caring for the two women behind her, and he also heard in her voice, that she cared for the boy as well.

"You are quite the ladies man it seems Shinomori." He said with raised brow, causing Aoshi to glare at him. Misao just sighed.

"Ne…Kitsune…it's fine." Misao muttered softly, feeling all around tired of the whole situation. _Hmm, she seems rather intent on calling her friend a fox…_Hajime though, amused.

"I already dealt with him." She continued, gesturing with her off hand at the bruise forming on Aoshi's face. Seeing the bruise Megumi let out a short bark of laughter, which indeed sounded like that of a fox.

"My dear Kami, Weasel! You bitch slap people better then anyone else I know!" he said gaily, pulling Misao into a chokehold. Hajime smirked at that display, and the woman's words.

"Ne! Megumi-chan! Still. Need. Air!" Misao muttered struggling out of the hold. Megumi let her go with a snicker.

"'Sides, You are the bitch here you know." Misao said sticking her tongue out, and then ducking behind Kaoru when Megumi lunged at her. Hajime found it interesting that this woman brought the playfulness out of Misao.

"Megumi-chan, Misao-chan and I have to get home, Yahiko has school tomorrow, and we have work." Kaoru spoke up gently.

"Hey! Are there any hot babes there?" Sagara spoke up, leaning over Kaoru and Misao's shoulders with a lewd grin on his scruffy face. Misao and Kaoru's eyes both twitched before they both lifted up their inside arms and bashed him in the face knocking him back several feet with a yelp. Hajime snickered softly at that.

"Back off Eechi." Misao snarled while Kaoru huffed.

"Idiot." Yahiko muttered angrily as he walked past Sagara with a snort of disgust. Hajime noted that he seemed like he wished to kick Sagara, but he had restrained himself.

"Hmmm, aren't you a lecherous little thing." Megumi replied with a sly smile before returning to the previous topic of their conversation.

"I know that you have work and Yahiko-kun has school Kaoru-chan, no worries. Lets go." Megumi said with a soft smile, looping her arms though Misao and Kaoru's she started walking towards where they lived.

"And you still haven't told me who those other hunks are." Megumi continued with a wink causing Misao to twitch and sputter and Kaoru to blush while laughing. Hajime raised an eyebrow at her blunt response, and noticed that Sagara seemed pleased. Aoshi merely stayed silent as he started walking after the girls. Kenshin looked confused but followed after, Sagara and himself falling in step.

He saw Misao mutter something to her sister and her friend with a smirk, she then spoke up louder. "Ok, the dark, quiet guy who's almost as tall as Aoshi-san is named Hajime Saitou. The guy that's been molesting you with his crazy rooster hair-" Misao said, being cut off by an indignant yelp from said Sagara. Craning her head back she fixed him with a sly smirk. Hajime stifled a snicker, though only just. He was actually secretly pleased that someone agreed with his opinion of the young man's hair. She smirked wider before turning her head back to face her friend and continuing. "His name is Sanosuke Sagara. And the guy with the crazy cool red hair is Kenshin Himura."

Megumi ran her eyes over the four men before turning to Misao with a sly grin on her face.

"So Misao," She started slyly, in a low voice, obviously meaning to keep the men out of the conversation. Sadly, she didn't know that he, Aoshi, Sagara, and Kenshin had exceptionally good hearing, and heard Megumi perfectly. "Is it just me, or do I sense some _tension_ between you and that wolf man over there?" Hajime raised an eyebrow at Megumi's accusations and smirked when he saw Misao jump about a foot in the air and saw that her cheeks were tinged with pink. He noticed that Aoshi had shot a slight glare at him, and that Kenshin was smirking slightly - as well as Sagara, but he ignored them.

"Megumi! Are you insane?" She hissed loudly at Megumi, before turning to glance at himself and the rest of the men, as Yahiko had dropped behind to keep pace next to Aoshi, his hands looped behind his head as he grinned sheepishly at his sister. She then turned to glare at Megumi, who still had her arms looped though her's and Koaru's. Kaoru was stifling a chuckle rather well, but Hajime saw that her shoulders were shaking.

Saitou decided he needed a new cigarette, as his current one was down to the butt, and tapped the ashes out on the ground as he grabbed a new one.

"Of course not. I'm simply much more observant then you silly girls." Megumi replied in a low voice, her eyes twinkling merrily. He rolled his eyes as he saw Misao glare at the taller girl, and saw Kaoru sputter.

"Oh Megumi-chan…" Kaoru started softly with a sigh before Megumi cut her off. Misao was still fuming and she looked as though she wanted to maim Megumi.

"And what about you and that Ronin? Hmmm?" Megumi started slyly, her maliciously gleeful expression fixed on Kaoru. Kaoru sputtered a few times while Misao snickered. Hajime took the time to glance at Kenshin, catching his rather startled and confused expression before Megumi continued and he turned to watch. This was turning out to be very interesting indeed. Even if the women had been insinuating that there was any connection between him and the weasel. "I'm sure that with all of the traveling he has done, he must be in fabulous shape! And you know what they say about short men and their sexual powess!" She continued gleefully while Kaoru's face kept getting redder and redder. At her last comment Misao started choking slightly. Hajime felt like choking himself, and sputtered slightly at this woman's blatant innuendo. He also noticed that Kenshin looked terrified.

"Oro!" Kenshin sputtered shocked and looking confused.

"Megumi…" Misao muttered instead, exasperated. Megumi turned to look at her, smiling brightly.

"Yes Misao dear?" She asked brightly, although she still kept her voice pitched low. Hajime was rather shocked that the girls did not think that they could hear them. If Kaoru and Misao knew Aoshi so well, they should know that he head fantastic hearing, and Kenshin's was even better.

"You're almost as perverted as a man! In fact you're worse!" Misao growled, her temper breaking. Megumi just started chuckling at her. Hajime snorted in laughter as he saw her clench her hands into fists several times before growling and turning her head away with a huff. She certainly had a temper. He already knew that he would dearly enjoy ruffling her feathers.

"That girl is certainly amusing…" He said softly with a chuckle.

"Which one?" Sagara asked him, chewing on his abysmal fishtail bone and looking at the three women in interest.

"The little weasel. Of course the…Fox, is rather…interesting as well." He replied with a smirk. He saw Aoshi twitch from the corner of his eye, and give a snort. Hajime smirked and returned his gaze to the women.

"And you really shouldn't be insinuating such things Megumi! We both know you are still a virgin like us!" Kaoru exclaimed in a slightly exasperated tone, although she said it in a low voice. Hajime found that rather hard to believe. Not that the other were still virgins, that was rather easily understood, but thefox girl, it didn't seem likely.

"Yes…I am still a virgin…" Megumi said with a pout, looking as if Kaoru had ruined all her fun, before flashing a verymalicious smirk at her and her sister, causing Misao to flinch back and pull her arm away, while Kaoru did the same. Megumi simply flung her arms around the girls' shoulders and continued walking, and continued in a secretive whisper. Hajime snorted in amusement.

"They are afraid of her, how funny." He said with a chuckle. Aoshi answered with a grunt and Sagara muttered something that even he couldn't hear.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't have some…_experience_, if you know what I mean." Megumi said with a wink. Her comment freaked Misao out so much that she shrieked loudly and ducked away from Megumi, horrified. Kaoru's eyes were wide as well, but she was to shocked to move, and just kept walking with Megumi, her mouth hanging open. Megumi chuckled and used her now free hand to close Kaoru's mouth, and then gestured to Misao to come back, which she did albeit reluctantly. Hajime almost choked on his cigarette and glared at Sagara when he started snickering at him.

"Not that I have any experience though, you know I won't let freaks touch me, and those are the only kind of men I meet." Megumi concluded matter-of-factly, sounding a tad remorseful and bitter in the end. Misao and Kaoru sighed in relief. Hajime shock his head slightly. That was a very odd woman.

"Well also, you need to remember that you have simply _awful_ matchmaking skills." Kaoru added with a roll of her eyes.

"_And _you know very well that Kaoru and I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in getting involved in any sort of relationship!" Misao added sharply. Hajime was startled by the vehemence in her comment, and noted that Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sagara were as well. But he also noticed that Yahiko wasn't. He picked up the pace slightly to fall in line with the boy, and leaned down slightly to look at him.

"He kid, you seem to know what she meant by that, care to fill us in?" He asked curiously. Sagara and Kenshin had also matched their paces with his and were right behind him and the boy. Aoshi was also looking at the boy with interest. Yahiko fidgeted nervously for a moment before answering.

"Uh…yeah…I know why Mi-aneue said that." He started softly staring at his feet before continuing. "Neither of them wanted to take that job, and they hate it. I didn't want them to take it either, it worries me. But they needed the money because the Café they work at during the day doesn't pay enough. So, they took the job because they couldn't find anything else besides prostitution, which they refused to do. They we almost raped a couple times, but nothing came of it, except them beating the unfortunate pricks into the ground." Yahiko exclaimed, ending on a proud note, his eyes raising briefly to land on his sisters before returning to the ground.

"But…Father, Aoshi-sama, and myself have been the only men in their lives…and Father died, Aoshi-sama abandoned them, and I'm only a kid. They…are sort of afraid of commitment now, and also they only kind of men they meet around the night-club…well." Yahiko finished with a shrug. Hajime noticed that Aoshi looked decidedly ill. Hajime wasn't all too surprised. He glanced at the girls and saw Misao glaring testily at Megumi who was smirking. He decided to have some fun and scare them as he walked up quietly to walk right behind the three of them. To his amusement none of them heard him.

"Now, while I'm _certain_ that all this girl chatter is _very_ important, we four do need a place to stay." He said calmly, gesturing at himself, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sagara. Megumi snickered as Misao and Kaoru started at each other in pure unadulterated shock. He raised an eyebrow at them and continued.

"Well?" He enjoyed the stricken looks on Misao's and Kaoru's face, and noted that Megumi looked a little nervous, but not worried.

_She planned to have us overhear perhaps? Such an evil girl._ He thought with a smirk as he dropped back to walk next to Kenshin who gave him a slightly disparaging glance.

"Well, there is a rather nice inn next to our apartment building…it's a little expensive, at least compared to our…apartment…" Kaoru said, getting flustered near the end.

"We have money enough this one thinks." Kenshin said calmly, having gotten over Megumi's lewd comments.

"It will be fine." Aoshi said shortly. Hajime looked at him for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"Ah, ok then…this way." Kaoru said, looking a tad flustered as she started walking, Misao and Megumi behind her. Hajime saw Yahiko rush to catch up with them, and to his surprise he saw Misao unconsciously grab the boy's hand. Misao then slipped her arm though her sister's and they both turned to look at Megumi when she muttered something to them. He managed to catch what Megumi had said, and was very amused.

"You and your boyfriend look so cute together Misao!" Megumi said with a smirk. Hajime almost laughed when he saw Yahiko and Misao glare at Megumi with identical expressions of disgust.

"Me…gumi…." Misao hissed, but she didn't let go of Yahiko's hand. Hajime saw Megumi chuckle and to his amusement, he saw Kaoru hit her upside the head, rather hard apparently considering it sent Megumi forward several paces although she did not fall.

"Megumi-chan, please. It has been a long day, and you are making it longer." Kaoru said testily, clutching her forehead with one hand while Megumi pouted and Misao laughed.

"Interesting relationship those girls have…" He said with a smirk to Aoshi. Aoshi grunted and walked faster to catch up with the girls. Kenshin just rolled his eyes and matched his pace with Aoshi. Sagara snickered, also walking faster, to walk behind Megumi of course. Sighing, Hajime walked faster as well, taking a calming drag.

"Aw…I'm sorry Kaoru. You know I never mean anything by this all." Megumi muttered apologetically, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and wincing. "…You know, you hit a whole lot harder then Misao-chan, especially when you're pissed…" Megumi pouted. Kaoru laughed at that and Misao snickered behind her hand.

"You know Kaoru has a temper almost as bad as mine, she just has more…control over her temper then I do." Misao added cheekily, winking at her sister. Hajime saw that Yahiko was obviously tired, as his eyes were half lidded and he seemed out of it. To his amazement Misao noticed too because after glancing at her brother she stopped and let go of his hand, moving to kneel in front of him.

"C'mon punk, get on." She said affectionately. Hajime saw that Yahiko had come back to the present, but that he was obviously confused.

"What?" He asked groggily. Hajime looked at Aoshi, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Misao may have a temper, and seem like she doesn't care for her brother, but she's always been rather protective of him." Aoshi answered back calmly, surprising Hajime with the length of his response. He noted the Kenshin and Sagara were taken aback as well.

"Oh come on shrimp. I know you're tired. I'll carry you." Misao said, rolling her eyes. Yahiko looked indecisive for a moment before wrapping his arms around her neck. Misao stood up abruptly, and hooked her arms under his legs. "There you go. And remember, keep your arms loose or I'll drop you." She warned with a smirk. Hajime saw that Yahiko was obviously not intimidated as he laid his face down on her shoulder, and to all appearances, fell asleep. Misao looked exasperated, but she didn't say anything. She caught up to her sister and Megumi within moments, as they had stopped only a few feet after she had.

"Yahiko's so cute when he's asleep." Kaoru cooed glancing at the boy while looping her arm though Misao's left arm.

"Yeah…and a lot more quiet." Misao muttered in response. Megumi laughed and kept walking, moving to walk at Misao's right.

After walking in a comfortable silence for several minutes, the girls turned onto a rather badly lit street. Although, it could only be called a street if one was generous. The 'road' was nothing more then packed dirt, and the houses were so closely crammed together that the eves were touching. The houses themselves were for the most part filthy, falling apart, and run-down shacks. But every now and again he saw some nicer ones. Nicer being only because the paint was not peeling, and they houses did not look as if they would fall over after a decent gust of wind. It was rather startling that the girls lived in a…place like this. He was so aghast that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You live in a dump like _this_?" He asked, disbelievingly. He saw Aoshi nod in agreement to his comment, his eyes darting around the street. Hajime noted that Sagara and Kenshin both looked cautious as well, but to his surprise, none of the girls looked uncomfortable.

"Well, yes. We have lived here since the government threw us on the street…" Kaoru said slowly, actually looking around, and to his surprise she was gazing at the houses with a sense of…fondness. Misao had not answered, and he could not see her face, but her stance was relaxed. Hajime looked at Aoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"You girls…really should not be living in a place like this…" Aoshi spoke up, his voice hard but laced with worry. Hajime saw Misao stop, Megumi and Kaoru stopping on either side of her, and all three of them turning to face Aoshi. Kaoru was shaking her head in derision, Megumi was sighing and Misao looked exasperated.

"Aoshi-san…Kaoru and I have lived here with Yahiko, by ourselves, for the last five years. We have not been killed, robbed, or raped in all that time. Do you know why? Because when anyone tried, Kaoru and I beat the living daylights out of the prick who tried!" Misao said sharply, her eyes flashing angrily. Kaoru nodded, her arm still looped though Misao's and Megumi smirked.

"It's true, I've seen them do it. It's rather amusing to watch actually, you really never want to see Kaoru mad…" Megumi added with a chuckle. Aoshi looked somewhat ill, and rather looked as if he did not believe them. Misao just rolled her eyes and turned to continue down the road. Kaoru and Megumi stared at Aoshi for several moments, their faces blank, before they turned and followed the shorter girl, staying several paces behind the fuming hellcat.

"Aoshi…those girls can obviously handle themselves, is it really that bad that they can do so?" Kenshin asked, sounding concerned. Aoshi didn't reply but started walking after the girls. Kenshin looked at Sagara questionably, but the manonly shrugged, following Aoshi with Kenshin falling in pace with him.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, but Hajime didn't much care. He found the silence infinitely more soothing then the inane chatter of the Weasel, her sister and her friend. As Hajime was watching the houses on either side of the street, a door down the road a ways opened, spilling a shaft of yellow light unto the street, and releasing the loud sounds of drunken revelry, and an obviously drunk man. Hajime watched as the man staggered down the street, in the direction of Misao. Misao ignored him completely, only showing any sort of acknowledgement when she deftly sidestepped to avoid running into him. Neither Megumi or Kaoru looked worried, but Aoshi obviously was. When the drunken man turned to yell something incoherent at Misao, Aoshi lunged forward, and was blocked by Megumi and Kaoru.

"Well Aoshi-sama, you refused to believe we could handle ourselves? Then watch. Misao will have no trouble with that fool, even with Yahiko on her back. And I can guarantee you, that when she is finished, Yahiko won't have even stirred." Kaoru said, surprising him by the chill in her tone. Hajime saw that Aoshi was fuming but turned his attention to the scowling girl ahead of them. By now he, Kenshin, and Sagara had chaught up with Aoshi and the two taller girls, and all of them turned to watch to see what would play out.

The man tried to grab Misao's hand, and was muttering something to her, a lewd grin on his filthy, scraggy face. Misao merely sidestepped once more, gracefully, as she ducked past him once more. The man seemed to get angry and grabbed at her once again. Misao turned to face the man and Hajime saw her eyes narrow in anger as she suddenly rushed forward to get in his face, surprising everyone including the man, except for Megumi and Kaoru.

"Opps, he made her maaad!" Megumi said in a singsong voice. Kaoru nodded with a smirk.

"Listen buddy! I've had a bad day, and _you_, are making this night worse! So step off, step out, and go take a bath because you stink!" Misao said loudly and angrily at the man.

"Aww, come on babe, you know you don't mean that!" The man said with a lecherous grin, his voice loud because of the alcohol. Misao snorted in disgust and turned on her toe, at the same time ducking and slipping to the side to dodge his arms. Hajime was slightly surprised by her fluid movements, and watched with a smirk as the man got angry, fury etched on his face.

"Hey now you little cunt! I'm trying to spice up your life! Don't you know a man when you see one?" He yelled, actually succeeding in grabbing her rightwrist and pulling her towards him. Hajime had excepted her to blow up, but instead she turned to face the antagonist with a syrupy sweet smile, her left arm still looped under her brother's leg and supporting his weight.

"A man? Is there a man here? I certainly don't see one." She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes in a very coy manner. The man stared at her in shock for a few moments, and Hajime burst out with a short bark of laughter. Kenshin was chuckling slightly and Sagara was laughing all out. Aoshi looked angry, and Megumi and Kaoru were very amused.

The man, when he came to his senses, very obviously wasn't.

"Listen here, you should learn your place girl." He demanded roughly, raising his free hand in an obvious intent to strike her. Hajime saw her eyes flash darkly, and her face darkened as well. He heard Kaoru and Megumi make identical sounds of pity for the man, and saw that Aoshi was about ready to kill the man. He never got the chance.

"You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with you dim-witted teme. I've had a very bad day, and your presence is not helping in the _least_." She said darkly, her voice carrying easily back to the small group. Not giving the man time to answer she deftly twisted her arm backwards until her hand was in position to grab his wrist, which she did while she knelt and used his weight to throw him over her head. He landed on his back on the hard ground with a heavy thud. As he was falling his hand let go of her wrist, and she stood up. She lifted her leg up into the air, and brought it straight down on the side of his head. His head flew to the sidewalk and he lay there, unconscious but not dead. Pausing to spit at him she looped right arm under the still sleeping Yahiko's leg and continuing on her way, leaving a small trail of blood behind her from the man's bleeding scalp.

Megumi and Kaoru both smirked at Aoshi before running to catch up to their sister, giving the unconscious man no heed. Aoshi was slack jawed, and Hajime smirked at him before following the girls.

* * *

AN/ Well? Well? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! I had alot of fun with that actiony sort of scene, and it was fun to have Misao beat the crap out of some poor fool. 


	9. A parting of ways

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this here plot. The rest belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN/ I know that this is a very short chapter, but I just wanted to finish this scene. Next chapter will be in Misao's POV. I will actually not be backtracking in that chapter, but will be starting just as Misao enters the apartment building. I hope the length does not bother you, next one will be longer.

* * *

**Hajime Saitou's POV**

After several minutes of walking in silence -Aoshi seeming to have finally given in to the fact that the girls could indeed defend themselves- they arrived in front a rather, decent building. Especially considering the surrounding ones. Although the buildings to either side of the one they stood in front of didn't look so bad as the rest of the buildings in the vicinity.

The building itself appeared to be three stories, and was made of a dark wood. The roof was tiled, and looked in decent repair. The windows he could see had shutters, and the walkway was clean for the most part. But considering how close the windows were, the rooms themselves seemed to be small.

The buildings on either side were both a whole story higher, but made of a lighter wood and looking in worse repair. But even so these appeared to be the best buildings on the street.

"This is the inn I spoke of." Kaoru said after a moment's pause, gesturing at the building in front of them. "It is the nicest building on this street, and actually for several streets around." She concluded calmly before gesturing to the building on the right, which was of the two surrounding houses, in the best repair. "This is our apartment. We haven't ever been in this inn, except when we tried to get rooms here a few years back. So I can't tell you for sure what it's like, but it's decent." She added as an after note. He saw Misao sigh softly and shake her head before continuing to the apartment building.

"I'll put the shrimp to bed Kaoru and…ah, try and make something edible for us." Misao said over her shoulder, the mention of her cooking causing her to grimace. He saw Kaoru wince and saw a look of horror come over Aoshi's face.

"Ah, you've both actually learned how to cook then?" Aoshi said lightly, looking nervous. Hajime noted with amusement that Kaoru looked quite sheepish.

"Well, we can't let Kao cook 'cause she'll burn everything, but I can make some…simple foods without poisoning us all."Misao answered sheepishly. To his amazement Kaoru didn't look like she was insulted. When he looked to her she was twiddling her thumbs nervously. Snorting in amusement Hajime decided he had to ask.

"So who does the cooking then?" He asked with a smirk. He saw Misao look at him, her face bland.

"Yahiko." She told him simply causing him, and Sagara to burst out laughing. He saw the girl's eyes narrow in anger, and heard Kaoru give an exasperated sigh. Megumi looked bored.

"He is the only one capable of making a decent meal without burning the house down or poisoning the diners!" Misao said angrily. "And he doesn't mind it to much, but if you tease him I'll shove my fist up where the sun don't shine!" She snapped with a hiss. Hajime snorted at her comment and took another drag before blowing the smoke out in her direction.

"I'd like to see you try weasel." He said with a smirk. She hissed at him and seemed about to tackle him before Kaoru and Megumi grabbed her arms.

"Now, now Misao-chan, you are still holding Yahiko-kun…" Kaoru said in a calming voice. Misao glared at her before turning on her heel and stalking of towards the apartment building. But before she entered she turned to glare.

"I hope you choke on that awful thing!" She yelled before stomping into the building. Kaoru just sighed before turning to Aoshi.

"Goodnight Aoshi-san, Misao and I leave for work at6:30 -we prefer the early shift- in case you are going to want to escort us, which I think you are going toweather we want it or not…" Kaoru said softly, smirking slightly before turning and hugging Megumi. "Goodnight Megumi dear. Be safe on your way home, and We'll see you tomorrow." She said softly. As she walked after her sister she turned back and bowed. "Goodnight Himaru-san, Saitou-san, and Sagara-san." She said politely before turning and leaving.

That just left himself, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sagara, and Megumi. She turned to look at them, her face blank before she walked closer to them. Hajime was about to ask her what she was doing when she grabbed Aoshi's collar and pulled him down to her level.

"Now listen here, and listen well Shinomori. Kaoru may be incapable of holding a grudge, and Misao may have decided that your apologies and her punch are enough for her to forgive you, but I do not forgive and forget so easily. You hurt them again, and so help you I will not rest until you have felt my rage in full." She hissed at Aoshi darkly, her eyes flashing coldly. She then released him and strode off without a backward glance.

"My, my Shinomori. You and the ladies just hit it right off." He said with a wide grin.

"Shut up Saitou."

* * *

AN/ Well, please read and review! 


	10. A time for gossip, a time for sleep

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll say this so the feds don't get me. >> I own the plot. All else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

AN/ Now it's back to Misao!

* * *

**Misao Kamiya's POV**

Misao was very pissed. That Saitou was a jerk. She knew she was throwing a tantrum, but she really didn't care. She was careful not to jolt Yahiko awake with her stomping though. Although since he had barely stirred while she was kicking that drunken freak's ass, she doubted her stomping would affect him. But even so, she calmed herself down.

As she was stomping she had come into the main foyer -such as it was- and now that she was somewhat calmer she felt it was safe to go up to her room. She walked pass the main desk, and noticed that the man who usually worked there was gone. But it didn't really matter since Yahiko had their keys.

With a sigh Misao shrugged Yahiko up higher on her back to make things easier and started climbing the steep, narrow stairs. She always felt a twinge of nervousness whenever she went up or down the stairs, because the stairwell itself was only dimly lit, and a majority of the stairs creaked in a foreboding manner. She could never convince herself that they wouldn't break under her and send her tumbling down.

Grimacing she stared resolutely ahead of her and climbed them quickly. She had hardly gone up more then the first flight before she heard quickly pattering footfalls behind her. Turning at the landing to gaze down the flight of stairs she smiled when she saw Kaoru running lightly up after her.

"Hey Kaoru…" She said with a smile. Kaoru smiled in return and reached the landing.

"Feeling better Misao?" Kaoru asked her with a small smile.

"…I guess." Misao answered with an exasperated sigh. "I mean, I guess I can forgive Aoshi-san…and…Kenshin and Rooster-head seem nice…but that damn Saitou is a complete ass…" She said with a roll of her eyes, glowering when she mentioned Saitou. Kaoru snickered slightly. So Misao glared at her, but her sister merely chuckled louder.

"Yes…Aoshi did not mean to have left us on our own, he could not have known father died. And his friends seem…nice." Kaoru said with a shrug. Misao simply sighed and turned again to climb the next flight of stairs. Their apartment was on the third floor.

Stopping at the their door, Misao paused to stare at the keyhole blankly. She heard Kaoru chuckle behind her and tilted her head to the side to look over Yahiko's fuzzy hair and glare at Kaoru.

"What's so funny?" She growled lightly. Kaoru smiled and pulled the keys out of Yahiko's coat. She then unlocked the door and went in.

The door led from the main hall directly into the main room. The floor was simple paneled wood, which had a few threadbare rugs. The first half of the room was the living room, furnished with a single, somewhat tatty and beat up couch, covered in a stitched dark brown fabric. The only other furnishings were two simple chairs and a small table betwixt them. The back half of the room was separated by a line on the floor, simply made by the floor turning from wood to tiled stone, covered in more rugs.

They had a small refrigerator, a simple stove and several small cabinets. They also had some a simple larger table, which they dined at and was surrounded by three simple wooden chairs.

The room was roughly rectangular, and at the point where the room turned into their dinning and cooking center was an open door which led to a very short hall. On one side was their bathroom and Yahiko's room, and the other was Kaoru and Misao's shared room.

Their bedroom was simple, but comfortable. The door was at the left most part of the front wall. The wall was basically a rectangle, spanning from the 'kitchen' to the end of the hall. Across from the door was a small square window, and the wall on the left, being shared on the side by the kitchen was bare. The wall across from that was covered in some simple artwork of their own doings, and Yahiko's. Their beds were both small, nothing more then twin size, and the headboards were against the wall. Between their beds was a small table, a lamp atop that. The wall was simple whitewash, and the floor was wood like the main room. They both had a small soft but threadbare rug on the floor next to their beds but that was the only carpeting they had. Above each of their beds were two other small, square windows. In the corner under the first window was a medium sized bureau, made of a dark wood and covered with a simple black cloth.

Misao followed and walked past the living room portion to the short, darkened hall. She walked into Yahiko's room and dumped him lightly on his bed before gently pulling off his coat, shirt, and shoes before tucking him in. Kissing his forehead lightly and leaving the room, she closed his door behind her.

She walked back into the living room with a heavy sigh, dropping her coat onto the couch and following after it with an ungraceful flop, landing on her back, bringing her left arm up to cover her eyes.

"Ugh…" She moaned exasperatingly while bringing her other hand to clutch her head. She was tired of this whole predicament.

"It's ok Misao…" Kaoru told her gently, sitting down on the couch next to Misao's head and stroking her hair in a comforting manner.

Misao sighed and moved both her hands to her side before sitting up slowly. She sighed and tilted her head to either side to crack her neck and loosen her muscles. She felt Kaoru wrapped an arm around her neck and before she could do more then twitch she was pulled into a headlock and Kaoru was mussing her hair.

"Neh! Kao!" Misao yelled, flailing her arms wildly. Kaoru smiled at her affectionately before letting her go and starting to undoing her braid. Misao just shot her a lighthearted glare and turned to sit cross-legged on the couch, her back facing her sister. After several moments Kaoru had the braid unclipped from her head, and was quickly and gently undoing it. She soon had it done, and she slipped away for a few moments, coming back with their brush where upon she started brushing her hair. Misao sighed happily and closed her eyes in contentment, leaning into the brush strokes.

"Heh, you act like a cat when I brush your hair Mia." Kaoru said with a soft smile. Misao opened an eye and glanced over her shoulder at Kaoru.

"Is that a problem?" She asked simply. Kaoru smiled at her and shook her head slightly before putting the brush down and patting Misao's head.

"All done." Kaoru said gently. Misao sighed and opened both her eyes, shifting to unbind Kaoru's hair. Kaoru turned to sit similarly to the way Misao had previously, facing away from her. Misao started humming a simple tune under her breath, a song she, Kaoru and their mother had sang when they were little and she was still alive. Misao still sang it at times when she was at peace, and both the song and them both brushing each other's hair brought them a time of complete peace. Kaoru's hair was easier to undo, and she was done after only a minute. Afterwards she spent a great deal of time brushing Kaoru'' hair, continuing with her humming all the way. She felt Kaoru relaxing further and further, and smirked when she heard the steady breathing signifying her sister's'sleep. Loath as she was to do so, she gently shook her sister awake.

"Kao, Kao. We need to change and get to bed." She said gently. Kaoru sighed and got to her feet, reaching a hand out while she did so to pull Misao to her feet as well. Misao smiled sleepily and took Kaoru's proffered hand and got to her feet as well. They both went into their room and closed the door behind them before they pulled their uniforms off and folded them, putting them on top of their shared bureau.

Misao changed into a long black shirt, which came to her thighs, and Kaoru pulling on a thin, kimono like night robe. The robe was a pale purple, with very dark purple petals strewn though out the material.

Misao pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and sat on her bed, leaning to turn the lamp on. Kaoru on the other hand left her hair down, but grabbed a black satin ribbon to pull it into a loose, low, ponytail. Kaoru then joined her on her bed and leaned against the headboard, suddenly looking rather awake.

"So…Misao…did what Megumi say have any truth to it?" Kaoru asked her, looking at her with a smirk. Misao drew herself up indignantly.

"Of course not!" She denied fiercely. "Are you insane? Why would I have any feelings or anything for a creepy, snarky jerk like him!" Kaoru's smirk didn't falter, she simply leant forward and tilted her head to the side.

"Truly? I think doth protest too much!" Kaoru said with a laugh, her eyes twinkling gleefully. Misao felt her cheeks getting hot and knew she was blushing. And she knew nothing she could do would hide the blush. But even so she turned her head away and stared at their door resolutely.

She refused to turn around, and crossed her arms over her chest with a sharp huff. She heard Kaoru laughing lightly behind her and pouted. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she whipped around to smile widely at Kaoru. She enjoyed Kaoru's startled and nervous expression.

"Well, what about _you_, and _Kenshin_?" She asked sweetly. She saw Kaoru's face turn bright red as she waved her hands frantically in front of her face while shaking her head from either side wildly.

"No, no, no! Nothing between us! I don't even know him!" She said very quickly in a strained voice. It was Misao turn to laugh and she did so.

"So? Just because you don't know him doesn't mean you can't be _attracted_ to him! I saw you stealing glances at him several times." Misao said, feeling a very wide smile split her face. Kaoru's face got –although it seemed impossible- redder.

"What?" She said, looking quite embarrassed. Misao smirked but to her shock, Kaoru's face froze, and she smirked as well. "Well, I could say the same to you! Can you honestly say that you did not find Saitou-san in the least attractive?" She asked slyly before raising a hand up and closing her eyes. "I admit that Kenshin-san is…rather attractive I suppose, and kind looking, and…seems sweet…" Kaoru cut herself off, blushing again. Misao snicker slightly before sighing and turning curious.

"Well…Fine. The truth. I suppose…yes." Misao started nervously, twiddling her pointer fingers together. When she saw Kaoru smirk at her she sighed and continued. "Yes, I find him…very attractive I guess…" Misao said nervously. Kaoru started playing with the end of her hair, looking sly.

"Is that so? I wouldn't think you would? After all I wouldn't think he would be your type." Kaoru told her offhandedly. Misao huffed and turned to glare at her sister.

"And what makes you say that Kao! I mean, he may not be handsome in the classical sense, but he does have strong features…and his eyes…" She started, feeling her face get hot again until she caught Kaoru's catty expression and got flustered. "HEY!" She said indignantly. Kaoru snickered behind her hand. "Oooh." She hissed with a glower. Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Mia." She said just as sweetly. Misao narrowed her eyes and thought quickly to find a way to fluster Kaoru in return. Her eyes darted wildly around the room as she thought, and when an idea came to her she grinned gleefully. She saw Kaoru sink back against the headboard slightly and grinned wider.

"Yeah? Well, it figures that _you_ would go after so _effeminat_e a man such as Kenshin." She spoke matter-of-factly, her hand by her face as she examined her fingers calmly, watching Kaoru out of the corner of her eye. Kaoru looked very pissed, and she was leaning forward on her fists.

"You take that back Misao! Just because he's short and has long hair does _not_ make him effeminate! He has a very handsome face, and his eyes are distinctly masculine, and he looks built! And just what do you mean by that comment? I'm not a lesbian!" Kaoru hissed at her seriously. Misao smirked in accomplishment and was pleased to see Kaoru's eyes widen in understanding then narrow in pique.

"Oooh…you're good." She muttered lifting her hands in defeat. Misao smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we both know that we have…crushes…on two certain men in that group." Misao said slowly, staring at the ceiling blankly. Kaoru nodded slowly.

"Yes…so…what is to come of this?" Kaoru asked gently. Misao shrugged.

"Eh. I don't know. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Misao said with a careless shrug. Kaoru sighed in an exasperated manner, but she got lightly to her feet, pausing to kiss the top of Misao's head before sliding underneath the covers of her own bed and turning onto her side and falling asleep.

Misao waved sleepily and turned out the light before sliding under her covers and falling asleep just as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

AN/Like it? Hate it? R&R!


	11. A Morning of embarassment

Disclaimer: Blah...blah...Nobuhiro Watsuki...bluh...blah.

AN? This...is a _VERY_ interesting chapter. XD

And, I'm sorry for not updateing sooner. I've had this chapter ready since the last one I posted, but I was sorta waiting for more reviews...(which I didn't get...> thanks for those who did review though, I lurv you and and I'm very glad you enjoy this fanfic) I'll try and not leave you guys on the lurch again. I'll have a new chapter up soon hopefully. I have a little writers block. Next chapter is in Saitou's POV, and I'm having trouble figuring how to go about it. > but, alas, it's my problem, and I'll get over it. So enjoy!

* * *

**Misao Kamiya's POV**

The morning dawned; sending pale sheathes of light in though the windows, landing on Misao and Kaoru's faces. They both started stirring, coming to wakefulness. The had always woken up at the same time everyday. At dawn. It gave them only half an hour to leave for work, as their shift started at 7:00. But they didn't need all that much time to get ready or to get Yahiko ready for school. He left for school at 7:00.

Misao cracked an eye open and yawned, sitting up slowly and stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. She then cracked her neck and yawned again, bringing her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Kaoru was awake as well, and she slid her feet out onto the rug, standing up sleepily and rubbing her eyes as she walked slowly out of their room and across the hall.

Misao put her hands on her lap and blinked sleepily, letting her eyes adjust. After several moments she got up and started stretching further. She leaned backwards and touched her palms to the floor while keeping her feet planted solidly on the floor. She then leaned her weight slowly on her hands and lifted her legs into the air, going slowly until her entire body was perpendicular to the ground, and ignoring her nightshirt when it fell down and covered her face. Holding that position for several moments, she slowly continued the movement she had paused and moved her legs until they landed on the ground behind her. As her feet hit the ground she pushed of her hands and continued the movement fluidly, coming up to stand upright, her hands at her sides.

After stretching her arms and legs further she sat back down on her bed and waited for Kaoru to come back from her shower. She enjoyed the moment of leisure, and after a few minutes, Kaoru returned with a thick off-white towel wrapped around her body and a second smaller one around her head

"Morning Mia." Kaoru greeted her with a sleepy smile. Misao smiled and lifted and hand, wiggling her fingers slightly in greeting. She smiled brightly and got up with a smile. Kaoru smiled in greeting and dug thought their bureau to find her café uniform, one arm used to keep her towel up.

Misao rolled her eyes in annoyance a her sister's modesty and pushed Kaoru aside gently, and grabbed both their uniforms. She handed Kaoru her's, and tossed hers on her bed. Kaoru just sighed and walked over to her bed with her uniform.

Their uniforms for the café consisted of a white shirt with long sleeves that gathered at the wrists and had a high collar, which came with a black band they tied at their throats over the shirt collar. The skirt was a rather interesting piece. It was worn up with the hem right under their breasts, and extended to about two inches above their knees. They wore white knee high stockings, and black flat heeled shoes with ties that bound up their legs to halfway up their shins. The outfits were actually rather comfortable, and they were much more modest then their other uniform, which was a given. Over the skirt they wore a lightly ruffled white skirt, which went from their waist to the length of the skirt, ending an inch above the skirt did. The skirt had a large pocket on the front, which was very useful.

Kaoru had by this time pulled the towel of her head and was roughly drying her hair. Misao smirked and stretched once more before starting to exit the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look over her shoulder at Kaoru.

"Hey, I'm going to wake Yahiko up." Misao said with a smile. Kaoru nodded lightly and continued to dry her hair.

Misao walked down the hall –which really only took two steps- and knocked lightly on his door. Receiving no response she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Yahiko was sprawled over his bed, the covers halfway on the floor and his arm flung over his head. He was also snoring. Not loudly, but enough so that she could hear him from the door.

Rolling her eyes she entered the room and gently shook him awake. "Yahiko-chan." She said softly. Yahiko twitched but didn't stir. She shook him a bit harder and sighed. He shifted onto his side, flinging his hand up and pushing her hand away sleepily. Misao felt her eye twitch but tried not to loose her temper. Gritting her teeth she picked him up by his shoulders and shook him harder.

"Yahiko…" she growled under her breath. Some days it tool a lot to wake him up, and she was not in the mood to be patient. Yahiko snored a bit louder and Misao growled louder as well, shaking him harder. He opened one of his eyes very slightly and yawned so wide it looked as if he would split his face in half. He then brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes vigorously. Pleased that he was awake at last, she let him go and got up. Yahiko got to his feet slowly and yawned again. He then noticed Misao.

"Morning Mi-aneue…" He said slowly, reaching his arms above his head and stretching. Misao smiled and waved slightly and waved.

"Morning Yahiko. Get ready for school." Misao told him gently and left to let him get dressed. Walking back in her room with no regard for her sister she went to her bed and straightened her covers. Kaoru was dressed, and was simply pulling her second shoe on and tying it about her leg.

"Is he up?' Kaoru asked while looking at her foot. She finished tying the ribbons about her shin and stood up while putting her apron on.

"Yeah. For the most part." Misao replied with a smirk. She picked up her uniform and placed it on top the bureau, placing their nightclub uniforms inside the bureau. Kaoru shook her head at her fastidiousness, and left the room to fix them a quick breakfast. Or more to the point, grab Yahiko and have him make them a quick breakfast.

They did the same thing every morning. Misao and Kaoru would both wake up and Kaoru would take her shower right away. Misao would do her stretching exercises and then wake up Yahiko while Kaoru dressed. Kaoru would keep Yahiko company while he cooked, and she would clean their room up before taking her own shower. By the time she was done and dressed the breakfast would be finished. Kaoru and her would eat quickly and leave for work. Yahiko would leave half an hour later for school. It was a relaxing schedule.

She heard a knocking on their door, and decided to let Kaoru handle it while she continued setting the room straight. Not that much needed done. She fixed Kaoru's bed and then took her clothes into the bathroom along with a towel.

She pulled her nightshirt off along with her under things and stepped into a stream of warm water. She to a sketchy shower, not wanting to waste more time then she had to considering her hair took the most time. After she was clean she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, and grabbed a larger one. She gathered her hair up with to hands and twisted it up onto her head and wrapped the towel around the mass of dripping hair.

She heard several voices coming from the living room, and felt curiosity pull at her so went to investigate. She walked out of the bathroom and took a step into the living room. She instantly regretted it. Yahiko was cooking with his apron on, and looked startled at her entrance, Kaoru was sitting on the couch and looked horrified at her entrance. She soon saw why. Aoshi was standing next to the couch and had been talking to Kaoru it seemed. And crowded next to him were Kenshin, Sagara, and Saitou. All of who were staring at her. She felt her face get hot and knew her face was probably redder then a tomato. Especially when it occured to her that she was clad only in a towel. The men had noticed it at well, and were all staring at her. Aoshi looked blank as was normal except his eyes were wide in shock. Kenshin was very carefully not looking at her, and Sagara appeared to be…his face was a cross between drooling and looking horrified. And Saitou…well, he was staring at her more so then the others, and she saw his eyes moving, but his face was very carefully blank of any emotion.

She saw Kaoru sigh in exasperation and she gulped nervously before slowly backing away and locking herself in the bathroom and getting dressed, all the while trying to get her blushing under control and fervently hoping that it was only a dream. She finished pulling her socks on and had her apron on when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Misao?" Kaoru called to her softly though the door. Misao sighed and unlocked the door. Kaoru slowly came in and closed the door behind her. "You should know better to come out in only a _towel_ Misao…" Kaoru told her exasperatingly. Misao stared down at her feet, feeling her face heat up again. Kaoru sighed and took the towel off her hair, drying it for her while she pulled her shoes on.

"What did they want?" Misao asked under her breath.

"Hmm? Oh, Aoshi was simply commenting on…our living conditions." Kaoru answered, sounding flustered. Misao rolled her eyes.

"Dang. He is getting to be like a mother hen." She said with a smirk. Kaoru snickered and put the towel in the hamper before throwing the other one in as well.

"Well, do you think you can face the music?" Kaoru asked her softly. Misao sighed and nodded.

"I guess." Misao muttered, grabbing their hairbrush and several hair things before walking out of the bathroom. Kaoru followed directly behind her. When they entered the living room Misao felt all eyes turn to her. Feeling very nervous Misao walked over to the couch and nodded at Kaoru. Kaoru smiled softly at her and sat on the couch facing away from her. Misao blocked out all the occupants of the room and instead simply concentrated on gently brushing Kaoru's hair out. She vaguely saw that Aoshi was standing close to the couch and that Kenshin and Sagara were seated in their other chairs. She didn't notice where Saitou was until he spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Saitou asked with a smirk, leaning over the back of the couch to look at them. Misao ignored him, but felt a chill run up her spine all the same. Kaoru answered instead.

"We always do each other's hair. It's a necessity for Misao's case considering how long her's is. But we enjoy doing our hair and it calms us down. It's become a sort of ritual before we leave for either of our jobs." Kaoru said softly. Misao wasn't relaxed enough to hum, as she felt as if all her nerves were on alert, but she did enjoy brushing Kaoru's hair and didn't feel nervous. She finished brushing her sister's hair and twisted it up first into a high ponytail and then tucking it into a bun, securing it with several bobby pins. When she finished she patted Kaoru's head and turned around.

And for a moment her eyes met Saitou's. Their eyes caught for what seemed an eternity but was in a reality only a split second. Misao felt her cheeks heat and saw him smirk before she turned her eyes resolutely forward and she faced her back to Kaoru. She felt Kaoru gather her hair up into her hands and start brushing. She closed her eyes and leant into the brush strokes.

While Kaoru was brushing her hair she heard a snort of disgust come from nearby, and knew it was Saitou.

"What now Saitou?" She hissed, refusing to open her eyes. She felt Kaoru tug at a knot and winced slightly but she didn't complain.

"Is it really wise to have hair that long? Isn't it a hassle?" Saitou answered. His voice sounded mocking and Misao twitched, feeling quite like killing the man at that moment. She also felt Kaoru's grasp on her hair tighten monumentally which caused her to gasp.

"OW! Kaoru?" She asked, opening her eyes and opened her eyes, tilting her head back –as much as she could with Kaoru's iron grip on her hair- she saw that Kaoru was leaning forward, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes, but Misao saw her hard expression. Misao suddenly realized the problem, and winced in sympathy. "Ah…Kao? Please don't take this out on my hair…and you know that none of them could possibly have known…" Misao said softly. Kaoru sighed and straightened up, and started to brush her hair again, brushing very gently in apology. Kaoru sighed and answered Saitou's comment.

"Mother had bery long hair like Mia. Mother always liked Misao's long hair, and Mother and I would spend hours playing with it..." Kaoru said softly, brushing the ends of her hair. Misao sighed and leaned back slightly, closing her eyes again.

"It was very odd seeing a grown women, my sensei, placing ribbons in her hair." Aoshi spoke up, his voice almost fond. Misao snickered and heard Kaoru laugh behind her. When Kaoru finished she tossed the brush lightly onto the table. She then gathered Misao's hair up quickly pulled into a tightly bound french-braid. She bound the end of the braid with a black ribbon. Misao smiled and stood up.

"Yahiko, is breakfast ready?" She asked, tugging Kaoru to her feet with an unconscious movement, and ignored the rest of the men as she walked into the 'kitchen'. Yahiko rolled his eyes and handed her a plate of eggs and toast. Misao kissed his forehead and sat at the table. Kaoru sat across from her, her own plate in front of her. Yahiko then went to hand out plates to the four other men before grabbing one for him self. Misao and Kaoru both ate quickly before dumping their plates in the sink and running into their rooms to grab their coats. They ran back out while shrugging into the coats. Misao and Kaoru both ran and gave Yahiko a quick hug and they both kissed him on his cheek.

"Bye Shrimp." Misao said while ruffling his hair. Yahiko glared at her.

"Have a good day at school Yahiko-kun." Kaoru said with a smile. Yahiko rolled his eyes and waved them off.

"Oh, go to work you two…I'll see you after school." Yahiko said before walking off to get his things together. Misao smirked at Kaoru and they linked arms as the left, Aoshi and the others falling in behind them.

* * *

AN/ Well?-evil laugh- 


	12. To the Cafe

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or anything connected to said title save for my twisted plot and this Fan fiction.

AN/ Wow...I'm updating? How did that happen? Scary...well, I cannot promise that this will be a terribly long chapter, but it is a new chapter none-the-less. I just need to get back in the swing of this story. So enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry but I'm going to stop switching between POV's, at least not as much. So this is in Misao's again. I'm sorry if you were all looking forward to Saitou's reaction to her coming out with nothing but a towel. Let me make it simple, he _really _enjoyed the show. XD

Last Time:_ "Bye Shrimp." Misao said while ruffling his hair. Yahiko glared at her._

"_Have a good day at school Yahiko-kun." Kaoru said with a smile. Yahiko rolled his eyes and waved them off._

"_Oh, go to work you two…I'll see you after school." Yahiko said before walking off to get his things together. Misao smirked at Kaoru and they linked arms as the left, Aoshi and the others falling in behind them._

Misao and her sister were walking downthe street on their way to their cafe, the four men following behind them. The buildings lining the street gradually became nicer and in better repair. She and her twin did indeed live in the slums.

She was still trying to forget the embarrassment of this morning. But it seemed as it was not meant to be when she heard Aoshi come up behind her. She stiffened slightly as she waited to hear his reprimand.

"Misao, just what were you think?! Coming out in a towel!" Aoshi said harshly. Misao looked at him sheepishly over her shoulder, shrugging.

"Uh, obviously, I wasn't." She said flippantly. Aoshi looked angry, icy. She winced his expression and turned back around. She knew Aoshi was about to continue his triad so she looked around desperately for a distraction. That was when she saw Megumi.

She grinned and let go of Kaoru's hand and waved excitedly. "Kitsune-chan!" She called gleefully. That woman's timing was perfection itself.

Megumi had been walking in their direction to walk with them the rest of the way to their work and she looked up at her call. A bright foxy grin spread across her face but she did not pick up her pace. She was annoying that way.

Misao did pick her pace up a bit and she knew her twin was rolling her eyes good naturedly at her antics.

She caught up to Megumi in a short time and they embraced for a moment and then stood there why they waited for Kaoru and the men to catch up.

Kaoru had lengthened her stride slightly so she caught up after only a small while. She hugged Megumi in greeting and then she turned to watch the men with Misao and Megumi. None of the men had deemed it necessary to pick up their paces at all so they took a little longer to arrive. Megumi grimaced in disgust when she saw Sanosuke leering at her and she turned away with an exaggerated flounce.

Misao rolled her eyes, and linking her right arm with Megumi's left, she proceeded down the street. Kaoru covered her mouth with a hand and chuckled as she turned to follow her twin and friend. The men fell in step behind them.

"Don't think you can change the subject so easily Misao-chan…" Aoshi said coldly from behind them. Misao winced and tightened her hold on Megumi. The taller woman turned her head to glance down at her with a mischievous grin on her face and Misao felt the sudden urge to have the earth open up beneath her and swallow her.

"Nani? What, exactly, is the subject Misao-chan is so desperate to change?" She asked with a deceptively soothing purr. Misao flinched and attempted to pull her arm free but Megumi tightened her hold and bent down to leer in Misao's face.

"What did you do Misao-chan?" She demanded softly with a foxy grin. Misao choked and ducked her head as she looked pleadingly at Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head and she smirked. Misao wilted as she realized that Kaoru was not going to protect her; and Megumi would worm the morning's events out of her (or one of the men, they certainly would enjoy her mortification) and then she would never let her ever forget it. Her life as she knew it was over.

"Oh, not a thing _really_… the nit simply decided to walk out into the main room clad in nothing but a towel while I, Yahiko, and the men were there. That's all." Kaoru supplied casually. Misao winced back and looked up at Megumi from beneath her long lashes. Megumi's face was blank for several seconds before she broke out into gales of laughter.

"I cannot believe you Misao! The things you do!" Megumi chuckled and Misao bowed her head in chagrin.

"It was hilarious." Kaoru spoke dryly as she slung an arm over Misao's shoulders. Misao cringed.

"I'll never hear the end of this will I…" She mused hopelessly.

"Never." Was the unified response of all her companions. Misao felt doom descend upon her.

"So this is what hell is like…" She mused to herself in despair.

AN/ I know this chapter is very short, but since I have not updated this at all recently, beggers can't be choosers nee? Send me a review!!


End file.
